The Twilight Saga: the New Beginning
by AlphaMaleJacob74
Summary: Jacob left right after hearing that "Bella wasn't feeling well" so he wasn't there for Bella's pregnancy, no one even know that Bella was pregnant. The day Renesmee was born the werewolves went to the Cullens to kill them all. None of the Cullens ever returned to Forks but Renesmee will go back and Jacob will imprint on her not knowing that the girl he loves is a Cullen after all.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's POV:

I left once I heard Charlie say that Bella was sick. Code for letting the pack know that she was vampire now. Sam give me orders that I couldn't go kill Edward and the rest of his bloodsucking power squad. According to Sam that because Edward had turned Bella out of our lands it didn't count. What the hell did he mean it didn't count Bella my Bella was dead and the bloodsuckers killed her. Sam went off to say that it was her choice and Blah Blah Blah so I left.

It wasn't about a month until I came back when I heard from the pack that Bella was back is when I came back. For some reason Sam chanced his mind and told us that later today we would attack the Cullens and he made it clear that we would be attacking Bella as well but no. They weren't going to hurt her so I planned to save Bella and we can runaway together.

The night came. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin and i were all ready to finally get rid of all the vampires in this town. We were near the leches's house.

*Do you guys smell that?* Leah asked.

*Yeah. It's blood... human blood* Sam said and then started running then we all started running.

We got to the Cullens's house. The big buff one, the girl with the short hair, her boyfriend, the Doctor, and Edward were there standing, waiting for us. Edward's clothes were all covered in blood and some around his face. All of their eyes were pitch black.

"Sam, can we talk about this?" Carlisle said. Then we all started talking but quickly shutted us up.

*There's nothing to talk about, it's a danger to this town. I can't allow it to live* Sam said.

"Sam, I can explain. All you have to do is listen" Edward said.

*No, we came here to destroy it. And that's exactly what we'll do* Sam said.

"Your not going to touch her" Edward said angry. And ran towards Sam. The fight broke out but I didn't want to fight, I wanted Bella. I phased back into a human and put on my shorts and went in the house looking for Bella. I didn't find her then I thought about the rest of the bloodsuckers because they were at least two more of them then I saw what looked like an office hospital and there was blood everywhere. Had they killed Bella instead of turning her into a vampire or had Bella went on a human hunting spree and that's why Sam changed his mind about the Cullens. Something made me look out the window. I jumped out the window and phased. Something in me was telling me to run straight so I did. It didn't take long for me to find one of the other bloodsuckers. It was the blonde one, she wasn't running that fast until she turned around and saw me. I chased after her and I realized she was holding some thing wrapped in a pink blanket. The blonde tried hard to lose but there was no losing me I had her right where I wanted her. When I was getting ready to kill her, she jumped up high and I didn't see her anymore. I walking slowly waiting for her to come down and when she did. She had nothing in her hands. I didn't know what she has in her hands before but I wanted it. I knew it was important if the blonde was carrying it. We ran towards each other. She slid down between my legs and i turned around quicker than she got up. I bite into her shoulder and swung her, throwing her into several trees. She fixed her shoulder and ran towards me but this time she jumped and punched me in the jaw. We fought and then I heard someone call her name. I looked to see who it was. It was the big buff one then I felt something stab me right in the neck. Then I was punched by the big buff. Once i fell to the ground I couldn't move it was almost like I was paralyzed. The buff one helped the blonde up and kissed her.

"Where's-" was all I heard the buff one say because I couldn't heard anything either. What the hell did the little blonde bloodsucking bitch do to me?. I saw the blonde run and jumped up into the trees. When she came back down she had the thing that was wrapped up in the pink blanket. I tired to move because I wanted it, I wanted whatever was in that pink blanket. The blonde rock it then looked at me while I was struggled to get up. She handed the blanket to the buff one then walked towards me but I was looking at the blanket what the hell was in that blanket that I wanted so bad. The buff one started to rock it too then he opened up the blankets and i saw that it had hair. The buff one turn it around it looked like a... like a... like a baby. Then blonde knocked me out cold.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob wake up man" i heard Quil say. I started to wake up and my head was killing me.

"Ahhh, what hell happened?" i asked him as I got up off the ground.

"I don't even know. I think they drugged us"

"What do you mean they drug us?"

"Yeah, they knocked out all of us. Whatever they give you got more of it. I've been tryna wake you up for like 3 hours" Quil said. Paul came and threw me some pants cause i was naked. I put then on.

"What were you doing all the way over here?" Paul asked.

"I was getting the blonde one" i answered.

"I knew some of them were missing" Paul said.

"So the blonde girl got you" Paul joked.

"I could of had her if her boyfriend hadn't come along. She stab me then her boyfriend punched me and that's all I remember" i said.


	2. Chapter 2

I got home and my dad was happy to see me. I kinda brushed him off cause whatever the bloodsucker injected me with had my head killing me. It was just painful I was ready to start thinking about how my dad would reacted finding dead on my bed that how much this was hurting so I tried not to sleep but I ended going to sleep anyway. I called everyone else to check how they were doing and none of them experience what I experienced. I found that weird but I knew the blonde hated us with a passion so she was probably trying to kill me. I called Seth's house last, Leah told me she didn't feel any of that either. I asked to talk to Seth and she told me that the last time she saw him was at the fight and his been gone ever since.

I got a call from Seth a couple hours later, he to didn't experience what I experienced this proved that the bloodsuckers were trying to kill us without making it seem like vampires did it. They just didn't know how of dose we needed to be killed.

I took my dad to see Charlie just so I can be updated on Bella but he said that the bloodsuckers don't answer they're phone but of course they wouldn't they're gone we literally ran them out of town. Finally! There were no vampires in this town anymore.

Then that day came after a week of bloodsuckers running away. Charlie finally got that call saying that the sickness Bella caught had killed her. I tried to remembered what saw in the house but couldn't. i tried to remember anything else but nothing. I didn't even remember what I did that day. I spent hours trying to remember but then little pieces started to come back like the fight, me leaving and going inside the house looking for Bella then I remembered all the blood I found in that one room then it was clear to be that they must have killed her because Bella was gone and Edward was there during the fight if they turn bella into a vampire. She would have wanted to be by him side. She did it while she was human why not do it as she as a newborn vampire. She would have been strong enough to kill some of us so why wouldn't she be there? Because she couldn't because she was dead. When I tried to remember what I did after I saw the blood in the room the pain in my head came back but this time it was worst that grabbed my head and yelled in pain before I knew it i woke on the floor the next day.

The bloodsuckers shipped Charlie out to Alaska to attend Bella's funeral. The word got out the Isabella Marie Swan had died of a Southern American sickness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Renesmee POV _**

I've been alive for 10 years or should I say half alive. It was getting near that time again for me and my family to move. For the pass 10 years, I've lived in secret because I've had covens of vampires chasing and hunting me down. Doing anything they can to get their hands on me just so they can hand me over to Caius. The only ancient vampire left thanks to my family.

From what I've been told that even before i was even born i was marked to be killed. I was destin to be wanted and killed. But aunt Rosalie or as i call her my protector, my life savior, my second mother, took me minutes after I was born and ran away with me. She kept me save. I was only 2 days old when I actually first saw my mother and my family again. They were angry at Rosalie at first but then had no choice but to forgive her because people were coming to kill me so we left.

My family wasn't like any other family. The people that surrounded me was my father Edward, my mother Bella, my grandfather Carlisle, my grandmother Esmee, my aunts Rosalie and Alice, and my uncles Emmett and Jasper, all of them being full vampires. These were the only people that I talk to. I haven't never been to school hell I've never even had a full conversation with a human before. I keep myself isolated from the human world because I knew it wasn't a place where I was might to be. i was half vampire with a vampire family. Humans were might to fear us, humans would never accept me so therefore I want nothing to do with. Never have and never will.

"Renesmee" my mother called.

"Hey, how are my beautiful mothers doing" i greeted my mom and Rosalie. But this it was different this time, my mom didn't make a face when I called Rosalie mom and she always did. She hated it and I was told by everyone even Rosalie that I only had one mom and that was Bella but I never listened because she was like my second mom. She spent more time with me when I was infant then my own mother did. I didn't blame her though because I've been told that my scent was so toxicating and so unique that it can draw in vampires from miles away and to consider all the times my family had to fight off vampires. I had to believe them.

"What's with that face?" I questioned. My mom just looked at me and give me a fake smile.

"Baby, we need talk"

"Okay?"

"How do you feel about staying with my dad for a while?" My mother said. Her voice shakey. I've never meet her dad in person it was always through pictures and a couple phone calls.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to meet him. Your thirst is finally under control and you can see meet him now"

"My thirst has been under control for over 5 years now. Why do you all of a sudden want me to meet your human dad?"

"Because I want you to get to know him better and see where I'm from and where I lived and the place where me and your dad feel love-"

"Okay, I appreciate all this sentimental value stuff but no I don't think so. I mean staying with a human means acting like a human and you should know by now that I just can't do that. That's just not me"

"Renesmee-"

"Mom no"

"It's only for a couple of months"

"Months?! No I refuse to go. Why should I have to live a double life for someone who's just gonna die soon. What is he like 60? Sorry mom but his clock is bound to stop ticking"

My father entered the room.

"Renesmee, Charlie is your grandfather. You shouldn't talk about him that way" he reminded me

"Yeah, your right. I should be more sensitive about someone I've never meet before. I get it"

"He is my dad Renesmee, your grandfather. Why wouldn't you want to stay with him?" My mom questioned. I looked at my dad.

"I thought I just went over this. He is a human mom. I want nothing to do with him" i said loud and clear.

"He's family" my father said.

"My family are the people living in this house. I don't care and I don't want to care about Charlie or Renee or anyone else with blood flowing through their veins so to put an end to this conversation I'm. Not. Going okay" i said. I always felt bad when I talked to my parents like that but I'm a 'teenage girl' and it's normal to fight with your parents but I've always be the one to say what was on my mind and not hold back anything and my dad taught me that and the fact that he read thoughts made it even worse for me because I couldn't lie about anything. I went to my room when I opened the door. There was a luggage bag on my bed and my favorite pillow was gone.

"The thing is were not asking you. We're telling you" my father said in not so stricted voice.

"Why is my stuff all packed?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning your taking a flight to stay with Charlie for a while" my dad said. He and my mom walked out of my room and went down the stairs. I followed them.

"What? Why? Dad you out of everyone should know that I'm not comfortable being around a human" i said. My parent went to the living room where now my whole family was.

"Your comfortable enough to not feed on Charlie Renesmee and that's all that matters" my dad said.

"So I have no say in this" i said angry and looked around for someone to back me up but no one did.

"I'm sorry no" my dad.

"Dad, i don't want to go. Okay I don't want to" I wined.

"You have to" my dad said. I knew that there was no changing his mind so I just have to accept it

"Okay. How far is one of you gonna be from me?" I asked still mad.

"We're not going" Esmee said.

"None of us are" Emmett said.

"So you guys are just gonna drop me off in some small alone town by myself. I can't believe this" i couldn't believe this my whole life I've never been alone like ever and now they just want me to go with Charlie and not have any of them there. I mean what the hell are they thinking? I looked at Alice who couldn't even look at me. Mom was acting weird. My dad was insisting on me to go with Charlie ALONE and Rosalie was fine with it and she even packed some of my stuff. I stopped and i really focused on everyone's face. Now I knew why I was leaving.

"he found me didn't he?" Everyone just looked at the floor. It was silent.

"I had a vision of him yesterday. Renesmee when he gets here, he can't see you" Alice said.

"And what about all you?"

"Were gonna what we've alway done. Protect you" Emmett said.

"You think that I can possibly go with Charlie knowing that one of you and maybe even all of you could get killed because of me!" i yelled.

"Renesmee we'll do anything to keep you save" Jasper said using his gift to keep me calm.

"it's time we stop running and finally put a stop to this" Emmett said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Renesmee-" i cut my mom off.

"None of you are gonna die because of me! Why should I be saved? Why is my life anymore value than any of yours"

"Because we've all been alive for more than century. Your 10 Renesmee. your life is just beginning" Rosalie said.

"My mom is only 29 but your right Emmett it is time we stop running" i dont know how my family can possibly think that I could leave them here to possibly die. Everything that's happened to us has been because of me. Caius wants me, he's hunting me. It's time I finally stand up of myself and just hand myself over to-

"No, I don't chose that" my dad quickly said.

"It's not really your choice to make anymore dad. I'm tired. I'm sick and tired of all this. if you guys die and he finds me because he always does then your deaths would have for nothing. And that what's I don't chose" i said. Then thoughts of me getting killed and dying started to cross my mind. I couldn't help but feel like me dying would solve everything and it would so I had to do that I couldn't watch my family run their whole lifes. I had to hand myself over to Caius and i will.

"I will not bury my daughter!" My dad yelled. He came over to me

"Renesmee listen to me you are going to out live me because I owe you that much" my dad said with a voice that couldn't describe.

"No, no daddy you don't owe me anything. None of you do" i said.

"As your father I do"

"And as your mother so do I"

"And as your family so do we" my family stood up and said. Then I lost it, I cried for the first time. I didn't know that I could cry or that I could feel this way.

"You promise were gonna be together forever" i said.

"I know but before I promised you that I promise to myself and your mom that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I always kept that promise first" my dad said

"I can't do it" i cried.

"Your going to Forks you'll be save there" my mom said.

"No place has ever been save for me. What makes you think that Forks will be save for me"

**A Day Before** _(Edward Calls A Friend)_

"Seth? It's Edward"

"Edward as in Cullen"

"Yes"

"It's been awhile. Now what do I owe this call to"

"Actually I need to ask an important favor of you"

"I'll do. I owe you man and anything for an old friend"

"Thank you Seth. You have no idea what this means to me and my family"

"Yeah. So what exactly is this big favor of yours"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edward's POV:**_

Watching my daughter say goodbye to everyone was the hardest thing I ever had to do and watching my Bella say goodbye knowing that she will possibly never see her again broke my heart.

I took Renesmee to Forks and we arrived at our old house.

"I don't remember mom telling that you guys lived in a mansion. This house huge" Renesmee said getting out of the car.

"Carlisle did all the paper work this house is yours now. I stocked the refrigerator with animal blood so you'll come and drink here"

"You know this was the exact opposite of I wanted"

"I know Renesmee but you have to"

"I shouldnt have to find who I am dad"

"I know but you have to. Now go get some sleep" i said and Renesmee went upstairs and later went to sleep. Then I waited for Seth to appear.

_**Seth's POV:**_

I got a call from Edward saying that he needed my help and that this very dangerous vampire was after his daughter for the pass 10 years and he finally found her. Edward said that he brought his daughter here because he knew with the pack here, no vampire would ever get close enough to her so she would be save here but to ensure her safety he asked me to personally take care of her. After everything Edward has done, I owed it to him to take care of his daughter.

"Edward, you haven't changed a bit" i joked.

"I can say the same about you"

"Well as long as I keep phasing into a giant dog I'm staying this way"

"Speaking of?"

"Edward don't worry. I did everything you asked me to do. No one will know she's your daughter"

"Thank you Seth you have no idea what this means to me and my family"

"Like I said anything for an old friend"

"I'm grateful to be able to call you my friend"

"So where's this daughter of yours"

"She's in the house sleeping that's why I meet you outside because her hearing is amazing so try not to make any noise"

I followed Edward inside the mansion house of his. I mean it was so big and inside was bright and open. The house it self was incredible.

Edward opened up a room door. I couldn't really see her face because was covered by her hair. I can see why Edward brought her here. I mean none of my wolf sense were kicking in. Edward reading thoughts but before I left her room I smelled it. We went downstairs and Edward whispered.

"Exactly Seth. Not only did I bring her here because she has no where else to go but also because she can appear to be human no one suspect thing" when I smelled the room it was all vampire.

"Appear to be but not smell like it. She smells like a vampire"

"That's only because she's been with me. We've brought all new clothes untouched by us. Her scent is nothing to worry about by tomorrow" Edward whispered again. I was going to speak when she show up out of no where. It scared because it was like she appeared there. Like I closed my eyes for a second to find her there but god she was beautiful so beautiful that she needed an even better and stronger word to describe her beauty. Her hair that fell down to her waist was a beautiful bronze rich color along with her eyes that were a beautiful rich dark chocolate brown. Her lips were a very plumb hot pink color. She was just so beautiful and I was memorise by her beauty that I got lost in it.

"Hello" she greeted me with a smile as she had just scared the life out of me

Edward called her something that I did really get but he said in a voice that he was not happy with what just happened but I was fine with it. It meant she was fun and liked to do pranks and all that plus I needed that. Now I know that she has vampire speed.

"Looks like I'm finally learning how to keep my thoughts to myself" the angel said happy.

"This Seth. He's going to be watching over you. He's a friend of the family and knows everything about us" Edward said.

"Renesmee. It's always nice to meet one of my dad's friends" she greeted so softly. I was just so stunned by this young girl. Everything about her was just so perfect. Even her voice was so soft and gentle. She offered her hand to me and I took it. As soon as I touched her hand an image appeared in my head and I was watching my own react when she had scared me then the image went away.

"What was that?" I asked shocked. Edward's daughter get looked at me. From head to toe then was facing Edward.

"A human? This is the plan. I didn't notice that he wasn't a vampire until I touch his warm hand Dad" she was angry.

"Renesmee you will be save here.

Stop saying that" she said then looked at me with such a sad face.

"Do you even know what your getting yourself into or did FATHER fail to inform you that i have an ancient powerful and a very dangerous vampire hunting me down" i can why she was worried and concerned about me. She thought I was completely human, she had no idea that I turn into a werewolf.

"Yeah, your dad told me" i said and smiled. Her face changed.

"And your willing to risk your life to save mine. A person you don't even know. I should be the one defending you"

"She'll a lot like you Edward" i said and smiled again and so did Edward.

"Seth maybe a human but he will keep you save" he told her.

"Yeah I will do everything I can to keep you save" i told her.

Edward and Carlie told me everything that happened to them the last 10 years. And wow I felt sorry for Carlie I mean no one should have to live in fear like that. When I was about to leave Edward called me over and told me that he didn't want Carlie to know anything about werewolves and the relationship our families have with each other. I didn't ask any questioned, I just obeyed.

I was in my car driving home and i felt different. It was weird, at first I wanted to protect her now that I saw her, I needed to protect her and I felt like I had to protect her. My life was depended on keeping this young girl alive if it was the last thing I would do. I would even die for her if it meant keeping her alive. Once i got to my house I quickly took advantage of the fact that no one was home so I showered. I washed my clothes that I just wore, my car, the inside of my car. I did everything I could to make sure none of my brothers and sister knew I was just with Edward


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward's POV:

I was driving Renesmee to Charlie. Renesmee was in the car looking out the window. Thinking to herself about how nice she thought Forks looked.

"Here" i said. She turned to look at me.

"What's this?"

"Your wallet. I don't have time to explain everything to you but anything you will need is that purse" i said. She began to look through it

"A phone" she said and unlocked the phone

"Edward Cullen wow why so formal?"

"Just in case. I call you, I don't want it to say dad. He's suppose to be dead remember" Renesmee mood change but she tried to hide it.

"Carlie Masen?" She questioned looking in her wallet and finding her I.D.

"Renesmee some of the people in this town know about us. The last thing you'll need is for people to know that your a Cullen"

"Okay let me just translate what I just heard if people find out that I'm a Cullen the place where your sending me to be save, will kill me. Anymore reasons you should give me to come back with you"

"You can't. Like I said I can't tell you everything but trust me when I tell that if you do what I say. You'll be save here"

"It's says I'm suppose to be turning 19. you think Charlie would notice that it's fake"

"The I.D is real just the information on isn't"

We arrived at Charlie's house. It looked the exactly the same but 10 year older Charlie came out the house.

"Edward" Charlie greeted and hugged me. Renesmee just looked at Charlie trying pick figures she recognized from herself and Bella.

"Hello Charlie. I would like to finally introduce to you my niece" i said. Then Renesmee's thoughts explored but remained smiling at Charlie.

*Neice?! Perfect he doesn't even know I'm his granddaughter. Should I grab a pen and some paper to start writing all these lies. I mean I wouldn't wanna forget them* she thought.

"Carlie. God. The last time I saw pictures of you. You were like 5" Charlie said.

"Yes it's amazing with what a little food and some water could do" she said. I looked at her and as she could read my thoughts I told her to be nice. She got what I was saying from my face expression and went over to Charlie.

"It's great to finally meet Charlie" she greeted but was caught off guard when. Charlie hugged her. She looked at me with panicked in her eyes.

"Just relax" i said low enough for only her ears to heard.

"Yeah same here. I've heard a lot about you" Charlie said.

We went inside and we talked among us 3. She found out that Bella died 10 years ago according to Charlie of a disease but despite the news. Renesmee thought it wouldn't be so bad staying with Charlie after all.

The time came for me to leave my only daughter behind. It was harder than I thought it would be. But I was doing it to keep her save. I don't know my future or the future of my family's because Caius hasn't decided anything so Alice hasn't seen anything yet. But when Alice saw Caius decided to come to Presque Isle, Maine. She saw Caius finding Renesmee, if we fought against Caius he would win and take Renesmee and Alice and would kill the rise of us.

"See I knew you would love Charlie" i said getting Renesmee's luggage.

"Yeah he kinda remembers me of mom" Renesmee said. I handed Renesmee her luggage and i looked at her.

"Baby-"

"If your gonna say goodbye I don't wanna hear it. Because if you owe me anything as your daughter. You owe me to come back for me"

"Baby the last thing I wanna do is leave you"

"Then don't" tears started to form in her eyes and i hugged her.

"I'll call you when I get home"

"Okay. I love you daddy" she said and i kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" i went towards the car and opened the door. Renesmee followed.

"A family of forever remember" she said. I went over to her and smiled.

"Forever a family" i said and hugged her tight because after all this could be the last time I would see her.

"Goodbye Renesmee I love you so... so so much" I said because I had to say goodbye to her. Her tears fell and she nodded then went inside the house.

"Hey Carlie, what's wrong?" Charlie asked her.

"Umm nothing I'm fine. I'll be fine It's just this will be the first time we've ever been apart that's all" i heard her say. Then I drove away hoping that if I don't return for her. She'll be able to be happy and live forever just like she was suppose to.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Renesmee's POV_****___:_**

_My dad left and i was hoping that he would chance his mind about leaving me here because I didn't want to stay here. I was already scared, worried, and already thinking and feeling that I was alone and that I was never going to see them again. I tried my best to hide it from Charlie because he was so happy to have me here with him. Charlie reminded me so much of my mother that it was almost like having her around though Charlie would make me laugh with all his joke telling more then my mom. some were actually funny and some had me laughing because I couldn't believe he just said that. But my parents was right, Charlie was amazing. I couple hours with him and I felt the bond between me and him. And it was weird because it wasn't like the bond that I felt with my aunts and uncles and Carlisle and Esmee. This bond was thicker, stronger. It was blood related and deep down i knew Charlie felt it too._

_Charlie got called in for work so he quickly showed around the house. It came down to the room I was going to be living in for who knows how long. It was my mom's old room. After 10 years, Charlie kept her room exactly the she left it. If you didn't know, you would think someone was living in that room._

_"And this is your room. I went and brought some new fur blankets and a heater for you. Edward tells me that you hate the cold" Charlie said as eyes circled around the room. I looked at him and I saw that it still pained him, the lost of his only daughter. But why wouldn't it. Charlie looked at the floor and exhaled._

_"Thanks you Charlie. I appreciate it" i finally managed to say. Charlie looked at the closet, still full with my mom's things and some of her clothes._

_"I-I couldn't get myself to throw away Bella's things. The only things she left here" Charlie said. His voice changing. Charlie unhooked a sweater and put it into a trash bag. The pain of just even touching her stuff killed him in pain and he tried his best to hide it. Seeing him like this pained myself and knowing that this and everything in this room could be the only real thing Charlie and i would have left of my mother. Before i knew it tears were coming down my face._

_"No Charlie it's-it's fine you don't have to-" i barely managed to say. I needed these things to stay here because for some reason I thought I would begin to forget about her if I didn't have these thing constantly remember me that my mother can't be truly gone for me. I took the bag from Charlie and i put the sweater back where it was._

_"Where are you gonna put your stuff?" Charlie asked. Confused about why i was crying at this point. I did what us Swans did best and try to hide what we felt from one another._

_"I'll keep whatever doesn't fit in the luggage. Just because I'm here I wouldn't want to change anything. Plus Edward always talked about her. It's like I knew her myself. I wanna keep the room this way"_

_"Okay. Well I'm gonna head to work. I'll be back in a couple of hours. There's food in the refrigerator help yourself to what ever you want" Charlie said and then hugged me. Charlie made me uncomfortable, his scent. But I knew I couldn't hurt him so I hugged him back and felt his hug get a little tighter. Charlie was leaving the room._

_"Hey, be careful" i said and he just looked at me as if I reminded him of someone then I thought. My mom. _

_"I always am" Charlie said and smiled at me. Then he left._

_I spent most of my alone time in my mom's room that I memorized were everything was. I found a photo album that was unfinished but there were pictures of my mom as a human, basically the album was about her human life. My dad was there and the rest of the family. And then I saw my mom's human friends then I closed the album and went downstairs to watch tv._

_**Two Hours Later**_

_I ended up going back to my mom's room. I started to unpack and then I saw 8 letters. One from Carlisle, one from Esmee, one from Jasper, one from Alice, one from Emmett, one from Rosalie, and one from my mom. All the letters saying the same thing in different ways. That they loved me and don't regret the decisions they made. But last my dad's letter the cover titled from Edward. I noticed that all the letters ended with there full names except my mom's letter I guess for Charlie's sake if he ever came across my letters._

_My Beautiful Angel,_

_I never thought I would be in this position. I've written this letter a million times trying to find the best way to tell you but yet. I'm at a lost for words. I want you to know that if there was any other different way. I would be doing it at this very moment but sadly there isn't. The possibility of me returning for you are most likely to not happen. This would be my goodbye to you through this letter. There is nothing more fulfilling to me, knowing that you would live a happy full life there and I would choose this path always because I love you so much and you were the best thing that has ever happen to me. You are my blessing and you deserve to live. Goodbye my beautiful baby girl. I will love you wherever my fate takes me, Forever._

_Love, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

I couldn't believe it. All I could do was cry. This was their goodbye. I was never going to see my family again. There lives were gone now and it was all because of me. I called their numbers and no one picked up but then there was Emmett's answering machine.

"Renesmee. whatever you do, don't anything stupid. stay and live with Charlie. You'll be save there, I promise you. He'll be the only family you'll have left so just don't leave his place. You two are gonna need each other. I love you MeMee" I heard Emmett say.

I was going crazy like literally crazy. If stay here and would means that I was selfish for letting my family die because of me and if I left... Charlie would be alone again and who knows what would happen to all of my family if I show up in Maine again. I thought about everything and every possible way to save my family but everything came out to be selfish on my part. I couldn't ask my family's friends to risk their lives and fight not after some of them lost their loves in a battle that we told them wouldn't even happen. There was no choice but to accept my family choice. Nothing made sense to me anymore because when you look that the situation overall I was still that selfish girl who decided to live while her family went to their own funeral.

I picked up my phone and called.

"Hey. I really need you right now. I can't-i can't even begin to tell you how much I need you right now. My family are most likely on a death sentence right now. He found me so my parents made me come live with my grandfather Charlie. He lives in Washington in a small town called Forks. I need you to come for me. Nahuel... I need you to come for me" i said and hung up.

_**Days Later**_

My life here, felt empty like something was missing and i keep wanting to do outside and look for it everyday that went by. But the best part about me being here besides Charlie, was Seth. He was funny and easy to talk to. Our conversation were meaningless but I was never quite or shy with him. It was simple being with Seth. He came to see me everyday after he came to Charlie's one day and found me on the crying my heart out. He did he's best to try and make me feel better. As he says it came his daily mission to make me smile and laugh everyone now then.

I started to get hungry so he came with me to family's house. We watched over me when he was with me. I was like a magnet while he was metal. He was just constantly near me. But I didn't mind. I kinda liked it.

Seth was bothered by me drinking blood like I thought he would be. I would he would be disgusted, repulsed, uncomfortable. But he wasn't.

Seth and i took our own tour of the huge house.

"So how do you know my dad? You must of been like 8 or something" i said. Seth and i talked about a lot of things but never how he knew my family so I had to ask.

"Well your dad was a friend of my dad's"

"Oh I would love to meet him"

"Yeah i would love that too but he passed away a while back"

"How?"

"Heart attack"

"I'm sorry for your lost"

"Well enough about me. Tell me about you"

"There's not really such to tell. I'm a very boring person"

"Stop lying"

"No its true. This is what i do every day"

"Come on your half a vampire. There's nothing boring about you"

"Hey being half a vampire is not all that's cracked up to be"

"Then tell me a story"

"A story? About what?"

"You"

"Well specifically what do you wanna know"

"Who is this very ancient dangerous powerful vampire after you?"

"Come with me I'll show you" i said. I remembered when we went looking room the room I saw a painting of the Volturi. So I took Seth so we could go see him.

"That's him" i said pointing at the blonde one.

"And how are all they?" Seth asked looking at painting.

"The Volturi" i said

"The what?" Seth questioned.

"The Volturi" I said annunciating.

"The Volturi?" He questioned.

"Yeah. The Volturi are well were a very old, very powerful family. The Volturi were the closest thing my world had to royalty. They would enforce the laws"

"Vampires have laws"

"Not very many. But the most important one. To keep our existence a secret"

"So why did they could after you?"

"They thought I was an immoral child. The creation of immoral children was strictly prohibited"

"Why?"

"A simple tantrum and the children were know to wipe out villages and towns. As a child they couldnt control themselves and threatened exposing us. So I was considered a crime" it amazed me how much Seth was interested in my story and how quickly he got hooked on it and wanted to know more. This was the first time I ever spoke of my life to human. I was shocked by how much he wanted to hear of it.

"And then what happened?"

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi would come for me so my family got help from some vampires around the world to make the Volturi listen"

"All you guys wanted them to do was talk to them?"

"Picking a battle with the Volturi was like flipping the script making us the humans and the Volturi the vampires. You can see how much an advantage that is. My mom knew what the outcome of the Volturi coming here would be with her being a shield. she was the only one who could have gather other vampires who wanted revenge on Volturi. That was only reason why my family and I survived that day"

"Then what happened?"

"This next part would probably be better if I show you" i said and then I touched Seth face. He just looked in my eyes as I stared back at his. Then I showed everything that happened.

_**Seth's POV:**_

Carlie showed me everything that was going on in the battle. It was crazy, there were so many burning vampire bodies. Last Carlie showed me the two most important deaths. The death of Caius's two brothers.

Carlie let go my face and my vision came back to me. Her power, I found it so cool because it was like I was there and then the next second I'm in a quiet room just with Carlie.

"And he's been after me ever since?"

Carlie said then went to go take a sit. I went and sat next to her.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Yeah. First he sent trackers after me"

"Trackers?"

"Vampires that can locate the position and movement of their target. While most vampires track their targets using the five senses, these vampire track them using supernatural means, therefore are called trackers. But with Alice around, we always stayed two steps ahead of them. Then came the shielders. Vampires with mental shields, it's a supernatural forced field that blocks any and all kinds of psychic powers that act on invading the mind, though not necessarily malevolent ones. My mother is a shield herself. Alice still managed to see them decide so we barely got away. Then it turns out that Caius got his hands on a ability indentation vampire. And mixed the tracker and shielder to come and spy on us. Then i recently found out that Alice saw when Caius decided he didn't want me dead anymore but he wanted me to join him in the rebuilding of the Volturi"

"So why have you been running if he doesn't wanna kill you anymore"

"Because he knows I would never join him if my family's was still alive"

"Why does he want you so bad?"

"Because if I feed on humans he'll a vampire that has the strength and speed of newborn vampire that will never fade away"

"What about the other four hybrids?"

"He's looking for them too but he's more focus on me"

"What makes you so special?" I joked and she smiled.

"I'm the only known vampire to break through a mental shield. Not only that I'm the only known vampire with multiple abilities. I'm a tracker, I can sense when someone is lying to me, i can sense danger near me before it even happens. And my family believes that in a couple decades I'll be able to master any ability that comes my way"

"What do you mean?"

"The last time i saw Eleazar was about 4 years ago. he told me that he's never came across anyone like me before. That I was different. The last time he saw me i was only a thought projector and a shield penetrator now he was sensing multiple abilities. Turns out that I'm a absorber and once I come across an ability that interest me. I can take it without them even knowing or hurting them then I can manipulate it anyway that I want. Which explains why I have the opposite abilities as my parents because I took it from them and flipped it. The more time I spent with my family the more I gained their best characteristics. My father's speed, my mother's self control, Emmett's strength, Esmee's passion, Carlisle's compassion. That's why Caius is not entertained in killing me anymore because I'm too valuable to him but I know if I don't serve him he'll kill me because if I consume human blood daily. I'll be the most powerful vampire that has ever existed" Carlie told me. I was just shocked. I began to question what have I gotten myself into? Was she really worth risking my life and the life of my brothers when one Caius's vampires eventually came looking for her because Edward told me that they would. That's why of all places, he sent her here because of us. The werewolves that killed any vampire that crosses through here. Carlie looked at me and smiled. That second all my doubts went away. Of course he was worth it.

"What about Alice's ability?" I asked maybe Carlie could see the vampires and make things easier for us.

"Alice's ability is to complex for me. Alice is the rarely the only one of her kind too. With abilities like that I have to be taught. Like Zafrina, she has power over the mind. She can make you see and heard whatever she wants. When she was teaching me how she does her ability. I quickly learned it then I eventually flipped it. but unlike Zafrina I had to touch them for it to work. I can compell anyone by making them say, see, and do whatever I wanted. My father thought that it wasn't right for 6 year old girl to have that much power over someone so demanded that I stopped learning" she said. I knew that this girl sitting right in front of me would be the death of me. But I just smiled because dying for her seemed like the right thing to do.

"So" i started.

"You wanna know what happened to me the last 10 year of my life?" I joked. She give me one her beautiful giggles. Carlie had this eye thing. That every time she looked at me just made me feel weak inside. What was this damn half human, half vampire chick doing to me.

"I would love to know" Carlie said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seth's POV:**_

I took Carlie to town. She was feeling like a prisoner always being either Charlie's or the Cullen's house and so I was. I took her so get some ice cream cause apparently it was the only thing she could stomach down. She was still controlling not gagging when eating human food. She had that sweeties and junk food she had no trouble eating so that's what I would eat when I was around her. It surprised me how quick Carlie and i became best friends when I wasn't with her I found myself wishing I was.

"Seth!" I heard a similar voice. I looked around and keep a good distance from Carlie.

"Oh, hey Claire" i said. Relaxing a bit because it was just Claire but Claire had a habit of blowing thing out of proportion.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first of all Leah says that you don't even sleep at the house anymore, your always disappearing and not telling anyone where you are. Sam is pissed at you because your not even covering your shifts anymore. Seth what the hell up with you"

"Nothing Claire I just have things that I need to do that's all" i said.

"Seth?" I heard Carlie call for me.

"I have to go" i said and quickly walked away from her.

"Wait, Seth who is that?!" I heard Claire yell. Carlie was listening to music so I don't think she heard but I quickly left with Carlie. Trying to make sure Claire didn't get a good look at her.

_**Jacob's POV:**_

I went to Emily's like I did every morning and how the whole pack was scheduled to show up there. But it's been a whole week of Seth not showing up or doing he's patrols. Sam was getting pissed because that went someone had to do double shifts and with the Cullens gone there more land to cover making it more work for us. The pack sat around the table and ate.

"Have any of you talked to Seth?" Sam asked.

"No" we all said.

"None of you know where is he?" Sam questioned.

"Seth is missing again. Wow" Emily said.

"Claire told me she seen him a couple days ago. She said some girl called his name and he rushed out with her" Quil said.

"Well that explains it. He has a girlfriend. you should go more easy on him" Emily told Sam.

"Yeah we all know Seth doesn't get plenty of those with Jacob around" Paul joked. It's been one or twice were I've hooked up with one of Seth's girlfriend. He always forgave me afterwards.

"Well what is a guy suppose to do?" I joked. Emily hit me in the head and placed a basket of bread on the table.

"Be a friend" she said.

"Ow"

"You really need to stop Jacob no wonder he's keeping this one a secret. You take his girl away" Emily told me. I laughed.

"I do nothing. It's not my fault I'm irresistible plus all Seth's pass girlfriends do is take advantage of the poor kid-" i said. Emily slammed me in the head again.

"That doesn't matter" she said and walked away and went to go pick up Danny. Sam's and Emily's youngest son. They had two boys one that was 8 which was Sammy and one that was 4 which was Danny.

"There all whores anyway" i said. Emily quickly covered Danny ears as if he could really understand me.

"Not in front of Danny" Emily said.

_**Renesmee POV:**_

The weather here in Forks was ridiculous. everyday the town was covered by this thick cloud banks that never allowed any sunlight to hit the town. I was literally freezing here as September approached. I went decided to go into town by myself. Charlie give me my mom's old truck. So I went shopping for a couple of more long sleeved shirts, sweater, jackets. I went to a particular store. I walked around and saw coats that looked warm. Then this girl just started talking to me. She was a bit taller than I was. Her skin was lightly tanned and brown eyes and long black hair. She was obviously pretty.

"Hey" she told me. I look at her then back at the coats.

"Hi" i said and hear it in my own voice that I was annoyed which I was.

"Are you new in town? It's a small town so I pretty much know everyone or seen everyone" she blab on. I didnt reply tk her i just walked away but i would hear her and feel her following so i quickly turned around and looked at her which scared her.

"I'm Claire Young"

"Okay" i said and walked aways again. Why was she trying to talk to me. I mean knew she didn't work there.

"Umm do you know Seth?" She asked and i quickly turned around and scared her again

"Seth Clearwater?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Yeah i know him. Why the hell do you wanna know?"

"Just asking well because the last time I saw him he was with you-"

"I'm sorry are you his girlfriend or something"

"No no I'm just one his best friend"

"Oh. I'm sorry for being all rude it's just i don't know you and not fond of strangers"

"Yeah yeah I get"

"Im Carlie" i said Claire waited to heard my last name

"Carlie Masen" i said and offered my hand. She shook it.

"Oh nice to meet you"

"Same to you too"

"So how do you know Seth?"

Man this girl was really nosey. I got the things I need and I walked to cash register and she followed. Of course.

"He's a friend of the family. My dad knows his dad they're really close"

"Really. I've known Seth my whole life and I don't think he's ever mentioned you or a Masen"

"Here's that size 7 you wanted" a lady said and handed Claire a box.

"And the boots too" i said

"You got Ms. Masen" the cash register lady said. From the corner of my eye I saw Claire's mood change.

"Did you just buy the boots i was gonna try on?" She asked me.

"Those are the only 7 we have and she just brought. Sorry" the cash register lady said. Claire got sad.

"I brought for you Claire

"What?! these are $500 boots. I was just gonna try them on for fun"

"Well now you get to wear them for fun"

"No, I can't take these"

"Don't worry about it. think about it as a late or early birthday present. Any friend of Seth is a friend of mine. Goodbye Claire" i told her and she was all jumpy and excited. She even hugged me.

"Thank you so much"

"Okay bye" i said and awkwardly walked away.

"Bye!" She yelled still extremely happy.

I went to my family's house and found Seth laying on the oversize couch watching tv. He looked up at me and I smiled.

"Hey, how long you've been here?"

Not long maybe. About an hour. What's all that?"

"Coats. It's freezing here"

"Don't exaggerate" Seth was freaky warm like literally I thinks his body temperature is higher than a human but yet I'm a few degrees colder but still a little warm to the touch.

"You've lived here your whole life. your used to it but really it's like freezing here for me my body is already a few degrees colder than a humans. I felt like I was gonna freeze to death yesterday" i said. Seth just looked at my bags. He got up and looked closer at the bags.

"Did you go town?"

"Yeah where else would I get the coats from?"

"Carlie. You should of told me I would have gotten them for you"

"I'm sorry I'm just tired of being in a house"

"Your dad doesn't want people to know about you"

"But I was completly calm... Oh and one of your friends talk to me" i told him. He's changed and on the inside i knew he was panicking.

"Which friend?"

"Claire"

"Claire? What did she tell you?"

"Well that she knew you and asked I knew you but I kinda told her that you were a friend of my family's and that my dad knew your dad"

"Carlie" Seth wined.

"She didnt give me time to think. She was talking a lot"

"Well that's Claire" Seth said but he sounded mad. And I couldn't stand the thought of Seth being mad at me.

"I'm sorry when she said she was your friend, i couldn't help but be nice to her because after everything your doing for me. I'm sorry I won't leave the house again"

"No its fine is just now I'm gonna have to start thinking of a lie to explain how I know you"

"What's wrong with my dad knows your dad?"

"We live in this small town Carlie everyone knows everyone around here plus my mom doesn't know any Masen"

"Oh, I didn't realize I put you in that type of position"

"Don't worry I'll figure something out"

_**Jacob's POV:**_

Me and the pack just stayed in Emily's and Sam's house. I was falling a sleep when Claire stormed in the house. I looked at her.

"I meet her! I finally meet her" she said and excited.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Seth's new girlfriend" Claire answered. Everyone was now focused on Claire when she said that.

"You meet her?" Embry questioned.

"Yeah her name Carlie Masen" Claire said.

"Masen?" We all seemed to questioned.

"Yeah and oh my god let me tell you. she is gorgeous" Claire said.

"Really she's that cute huh" Emily said.

"I'm talking about no make up needing gorgeous. She's has like angel like beauty" Claire said.

"Really? so what do you think of her" Emily asked.

"Well at first she was kinda a bitch but once I told I knew Seth she was all nice she even brought me these" Claire said and pulled out a box and opened it. She was very happy about the boots.

"She- oh my god Claire these are like 500 dollar boots" Emily said shocked.

"I know" Claire said still extremely happy.

"And she just give them to you. for free?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah" Claire answered.

"Well Seth hit the jackpot with this one" Brady said.

"Yeah I know. She has money I'm talking about money she was in that store buying coats" Claire said.

"Coats?" Emily questioned.

"Coats" Claire replied. Emily's face was stunned.

"Wow" she let out

"Yeah and let me tell you. she really likes him because when you told me to take the boots as present or an early or late birthday so you know me... i did wanna be rude or anything so I took the boots. Then she told me that any friend of Seth's in a friend of hers. I mean I don't know why Seth hasn't brought her here to meet us. I mean we're different and weird but it's nothing a guy like Seth should be a shamed" Claire said.

"Well you know Seth when the time is right and if he really cares about her we'll meet her. With our situation you can just bring anyone around. She has to be special" Emily said.

"She is the one Emily. I mean she's nice, looks like she cares about him a lot and she comes from a good family" Claire point out.

"You know Seth doesn't care about the money plus the other two some times aren't enough" Emily said

"I'm telling you once he decides to bring her around and let's hope your not around when he does" Claire hit me in the head.

"Because he will. You'll all see that she's different" Claire said.

"Why does it sound like you wanna date her?" I said rubbing my head because apparently it hit Jacob in the head day!

"Hell I would. she beautiful, her parents have money and with an ass like that. Seth better watch his back" Claire said.

"Well things are about to get more interesting around here" i joked. Everyone but Claire and Emily laughed. They just both hit me in the head again.

"Damn I was just playing" i said.

"You better be. According to Claire, Seth really likes this girl. If something happens between you and her. Seth could stop forgiving you-" i cut Emily off.

"Look Emily, you have my word. I will not mess with this new girlfriend of his. They can get married and ran away into the sunset together" i said. I honestly didn't know why they were making a big deal for of this. I mean Seth's girlfriend always threw themselves at me. I'm the victim here.

"You better. Keep that promise Jacob. Or I will neuter" Claire threatened. I looked at Quil and he just put his hands up.

"I love you too Claire" i told her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Seth's POV**_

I was in my room, folding my laundry. When i mom walked in and stood my the door with her arm crossed looking at me.

"Hey, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to do my laundry" i said confused.

"I'm not talking about that. But apology accepted... i heard you had a girlfriend"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Most importantly. Why having you told me"

"Mom"

"Seth, do you know how it makes me feel having to find out about your love from other people"

"Mom. It's not that I don't trust you or that I can't talk you about this its just... There nothing to talk about" i said. I didn't where she got that I had a girlfriend. But I knew she was talking about Carlie. She walked in and starting helping me fold my clothes.

"Who's is she?" She asked me.

"She's just a friend"

"What? I'm not allowed to know her made?"

"Her name is Carlie" i said then my mom just looked at me.

"I saw that" my mom said.

"Saw what?" I questioned.

"Your face lights up when-" i cut her off.

"Mom. She's just a friend"

"Right. Is she the type of friend that I should be worried about being a grandma with?"

I smiled and looked at her.

"I love you mom"

"Seth come on I'm serious. I'm to young to be a grandma"

I laughed a little i mean I don't why she was making a big deal about me spending time with Carlie.

"She's just a friend" i reminded her again.

"Well do you like her?" She asked. I stopped and thought about it. I mean do I like her.

"Well, It's kinda hard not to. I mean she's so smart, uncreditably beautiful and so down to earth... And she's the second strongest woman I know" i said looking at my mom. She smiled at me knowing that she was the first. She came and hugged me.

"You should bring her around"

"No, I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't know maybe the reason why I like spending so much time with her is because she doesn't know about that part of my life ya know. I can be myself with her"

"Seth, she doesn't know a big part of your life. Your not truly being yourself with her. I'm just saying if you really like this girl. Bring her around so that why you won't be wasting your time with her. It's better to know sooner then later. Go see Sam. I'll finish here" my mom told me.

"Thanks mom" i said and kissed her cheek then went to Sam's.

_**Jacob's POV:**_

Another morning at Sam's and Emily's. My life was boring at this point. I did the same thing everyday. I talked to the same people everyday. I need something to do or someone to do.

The door open, looked to see who it was.

"Well look who decided to show up today. We were about to file a missing person report" i said. It was Seth but before Seth could do anything. Sam came.

"Seth let's have a talk outside" Sam said and closed the front door but we could all still hear.

"Look Seth, I know with you having a new girlfriend-" Sam started but Seth cut him off.

"What? Where is all this new girlfriend stuff coming from?" Seth questioned. So Seth didn't have a girlfriend but we knew he was with someone. Seth's got himself a lady friend.

"Where have you been the pass month?" Sam asked but Seth didn't say anything.

"Seth?"

"I have a right to my own privacy"

"Not when it means skipping all your shifts"

"Sam-"

"I don't wanna hear it Seth. You have a job to do here and making your sister cover most of your shifts is unacceptable. Say goodbye to your new friend because you won't be seeing her for a while"

"Sam-"

"I said I didn't wanna hear it! Your gonna start going your shift plus your sister shifts and switching shifts with everyone else until you make up the hours you missed"

"Sam that's not fair. I have plans-"

"Then cancel them. Seth you have a job here-"

"And who said I wanted this to begin with!"

"What's up with you Seth? You use to be one of my best guys"

"I just don't wanna do this anymore"

"It's her, isn't it? Well go on. your shift starts now" Sam said in his demanding voice. Seth just looked at Sam, pissed as hell and then phased.

Sam came inside the house.

"Brady, Collin go join Seth" Sam ordered. They left seconds later.

"You can't force him Sam" Emily said.

"He has a responsible to do" Sam said.

"I know but it's nice to know that you have a choice. So he missed a couple of shifts-"

"Emily, it's not a couple it's of his shifts. its all of them and it's not fair to the rest of us-" Emily cut Sam off.

"You said it yourself. Seth was one of your best guys. He deserved a break. I think you owe him a apology Sam because no one has been more consistent with their patrols and has covered for more people then Seth" Emily said and walked away.

Seth was unhappy. From the guys that have done patrol with him say all he does is think about Carlie. What is she doing right now? I wonder if she's feeling alone with out me? What do I tell her if ask why I wasn't with her. Seth was just obsessed with being around this girl. The pack started to get annoyed but Emily, Claire, and Sue liked that Seth had a girl that he was crazy about.

I walked in to Sam's and Emily and found leaning again the wall on the phone.

"You miss me? Really" Seth questioned and smiled.

"I missed you too and I promised I'll come see you once I'm done with work" Well I guess that was the first of many lies to come. I sat on the table. Seth hadn't noticed I was there.

"Car, I'm not gonna accept money from you... What do you mean? why not?... Carlie I do it cause I want to. I don't think of you as some type of job" Well this conversation seemed to be getting more inappropriate for me but I still listened. Seth turned around and saw me. I smiled at him letting him know I heard. He looked at me confused and walked away.

"I have to go" he said but then started talking again. But this time he was whispering.

"Yeah i will just don't-"

"I will. Anything specific"

"Well that's new"

"I can do it... what you don't have faith in my awesome skills?" What the hell was he talking about. Swear to god he did not just say his sex skills were awesome. I was laughing on the inside.

"You know why"

"I have to go"

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'll talk to you later" Seth said and hung up the phone.

"You can do it Seth. I have faith in your awesome skills too" i joked.

"Seriously, you don't have anything better to do then listen in on my phone calls"

"Well, what do you expect Seth your gone all the time. Plus i find out that your cheating on me with mystery girl" i joked.

"Your a mystery Jacob... plus you know I would never cheat on you"

"You would be stupid if you did. Cause come on your not gonna find anything better then this"

"Don't test to find out"

"See. I knew it, I'm losing you to someone younger than me"

"I'm gonna go now" Seth said and started walked out.

"You better not go see that girl. I'm warning you Seth. I'll kill her"

"Stop jealous doesn't look good on you. Bae" Seth joked and phased.

That was our friendship. Me and Seth used to go everything mostly together. The pack even started the Boyfriend thing. That as you see we played along but eventually kinda stuck and we would joked around about it. The only problem I have ever had with Seth was his girlfriends. He was always picking the wrong ones. In the pass 10 years Seth has had 7 girlfriends. Which each one more worse than the other. But I always saw it as I was doing him a favor because right when Seth would want to get serious and right before he would really catch feelings for them some way I don't know how or why they ended up in my bed. I would always tell Seth and all he would do was break up with his girlfriend so I guess he saw it the way I did because we would never speak of it again.

_**Renesmee's POV:**_

Seth was gone. Apparently they tripled his shifts of where he worked. I was bored extremely bored and i couldn't be because then i thought about them. The pain came rushing back and it hurt like it physically hurt me to feel hurt. I would have trouble breathing and like my body would just completely cripple itself. I has to get out of the house. I needed to occupy myself. I needed to get out.

I knew there was a beach here 'La Push' or something. I've never been to the beach so I decided to go there. I took my camera because I loved taking pictures then painting them or drawing them so this would give me something to do for a while. I google the directions it was about 14 miles so I decided to run there. If Seth found out, he'll probably would be mad but at least I would have him with me.

I arrived on the beach and it was freezing, misty and foggy. Nothing like i expected a beach to look like. At first I thought that I had just came on a bad day but no. There were humans here surfboarding, kayaking, on boats and playing in the water. I walked on the beach for a couple of hours just taking thousands of pictures as I walked farther down it was along like the scene changed it got lonely but continued to walk down.

As I was walking, I heard whale sounds they were probably miles away but I could hear it so they weren't that far. I took my shoes, socks and pants and decided to go in. That was a big mistake. The water was ice cold. I could feel my body just tighten up and i was miles away from shore already. I struggle to get to shore. I literally felt myself dying but I made it to shore. When I was out of the water the wind just knocked me down over and over again. When I was walking towards where my stuff was, I collapsed but woke up a couple of minutes later with my eyes facing the gray skies. I laid there just breathing heavily.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I heard a strong very muscular guy say and came to help me.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jacob POV:_**

There wasn't much to do here since Seth was piling on shifts during the day. I didn't have a job while I couldn't keep one cause of my 'attitude' and 'uncontrollable temper' but I've managed to save up 50 grand in the jobs that fired me in and a little gambling.

Embry, Collin, Jared and Kim wanted to go to La Push and they asked me if i want to go. I told them no but I ended up doing at the last minute for some reason.

People that lived near here knew that a part of La Push belonged to us. People wouldn't dare to come here and it was almost like the waters helped us keep them out. The water was colder and it was windy ass hell some days here but the waves were deadliest, that's why people wouldn't dare to swim or come here. We always walked up if we wanted to go meet girls or something but for swimming, the pack would stay here cause it felt like this water has adjusted just for us.

We ended walking up the beach because of Kim and it looked like a storm was coming soon.

"Looks like someone finally decided to take the challenge" Collin said.

"What?" We all questioned. Then he pointed out a girl that was struggling to get to shore.

"So which one of you is going to go save her?" Kim said panicking. We seemed to just stand there looking at who would go save her.

"Well don't let everyone run off at once" i said.

"She made it" we heard Kim say. We all looked to see. Not only was this girl out of the water but walking. She was just in neck deep and in like 5 minutes she was out walking.

"Damn. Even we have trouble getting out on a day like this" Jared said. Kim hit him in the stomach as he sounded amazed about this girl. I kept looking at this girl. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Then i saw her collapse on the sand and it was like my legs had a mind of there own cause they quickly started running towards the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. She didn't answer. She had her eyes closed and even with her skin was a pale white color and her lips a blueish - purplish color. She was still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I touched her shoulder and her eyes immediately opened. I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" I questioned. Her eyes moved and we made eye contact. Everything inside me came undone as I stared at her. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was, my love for my father, sisters, nephews; my loyalty to my pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatrid for my enemies, my home, my name, my self- disconnected from me in that second-snip, snip, snip - and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing - to the very center of the universe. I could see that now- how the universe swirled around at this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was this young girl that laying in front of me. The way she looked back me. Her eyes were this dark color almost like a black. She immediately stood up almost to fast for my eyes to see. Her hand covered her mouth and her thumb and finger plug her nose. She couched.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She closed her eyes and turned away from me. She exhaled deeply. Then she turned back at me and she seemed better.

"Umm yeah, I'm fine" she told me. The found of her voice was like a beautiful song. My eyes just wanted to hear more. She grabbed her pants and quickly up them on then along with her shoes and sweater. As I just watched.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah" she replied. She pulled her hair out under her sweater. Knowing that she was getting ready to leave. I knew I had to do anything to make her stay.

"Your new here, aren't you?" Was the only thing I could think of and I remembered that she just came out of the death sea at this moment.

"Yeah i am"

"Do you wanna come hang with me and some of my friends? It's getting late and a girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone" i said. She just looked at me then looked pass me. She got her camera from the sand.

"I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself" she said rudely but with such confidence.

"I'm just saying it's late and you can't trust people around here"

"Oh really then tell me why should I trust you?" She asked. I didn't answer so she just walked away.

"Hey, what's your name?!" I yelled. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"It doesn't matter! Odds are you'll never gonna see me again" she yelled back at me and continued to walk. I just stood there just looking at her body and the way it moved when she walked. She was perfect.

"Well what do you know, Jacob couldn't even get her name. She must be a lesbian" Kim joked but I kinda just tuned out as I continued to stare at the girl that I was allowing to walk away.

"Jacob, Jacob!" Kim yelled. I finally came back and looked at Kim.

"Aww I know that dumb, stupid look anywhere... Did you just?" She paused and questioned. I looked back at the girl that I could hardly see now.

"Yeah I think i just did" i said.

"Well go after her dumbass" Jared told me and pushed me to start walking

"I can't even move" i said because I literally couldn't. i was still so stunned on how beautiful she was and keep replying her and the sound of her voice in my head. I finally got myself to walk as she looked back at me. She was getting close to the big cliff that was a way to let other people know that after passing that cliff you would enter our territory. I finally got my legs to run after her. I ran faster and faster. She turned towards the cliff and i didn't see her anymore which made me run faster. Minutes after she crossed the big cliff so did I. But I didn't see her anymore. I looked around for her but nothing, she was gone. How could she be gone? There was no way she would be gone this quick? I was right behind her. There was just no way because you had keep walking this way, if you didn't. You would just enter the woods but there was no sign of her anymore. There was nothing but trees, sand and the ocean waters. I looked in very direction, hell even behind me if Collin, Embry, Jared and Kim hadn't seen her too; i could swear I had like a paranormal experience because she had disappeared like a ghost and because there was no way a human could be that perfect and that beautiful. She had like angel no correction goddess beauty. And I had lost her just like that.

_**Renesmee POV:**_

I went home to Charlie's because my family's home was farther and i like was seconds away from being frozen. I quickly went to go take a hot bath. I stayed in there until i noticed the color of my skin becoming back. Then i took a hot shower and as i was conditioning my hair. The guy that came to help me came to my head then i couldn't get him out of my head. It was like when I collapsed and slipped into a slight death and his touch that seem like my shoulder was near a open fire. I could feel like his touch of flames had awaken me and had awaken something else in me...

My hunger and as laid on the sand and breathed in. I smelled his scent that smell absolutely delicious, more than any human I had ever come across. All I thought was feeding on him at the time but I managed to control it. Not well enough because ended up I running away because if i would of stayed. I knew I probably would of killed. I would have put away all my morals just to taste his blood and that's I knew I had to leave and fast.

I couldn't deny that he was attractive too. His skin was a russet color and his hair was a natural black color, cut short buzzed and spiked. And his eyes, his eyes that were a nice dark brown. His eyes that seemed so similar and some what comforting. He was built like my Uncle Emmett tall and incredibly buff. His shirt was tight from his muscular arms. He was just beautiful, he was the most beautiful human I had ever seen equal to Seth's beauty or perhaps even more beautiful.

I just couldn't get him out of my head. I couldn't sleep. I was just awake thinking about him and the way he smelled that was for some reason just so similar to me and intoxicating.

I ended up drawing him on my scratch book before I knew it, it was morning and I had finished my scratch book with just papers of drawings of him


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jacob POV :**__** A Week Later**_

I went to La Push everyday hoping that i would find her but i didn't.

One day, I was in town getting some new parts for my car. When I saw her, I quickly got out the store and followed her and went into a store so, so did. I tried to make it seem like I wasn't following her so I kept my distance. I watched as she looked at a shirt. She looked at the price tag then put it back then she walked towards a sale section. I smiled after she did that. She got a call and she was smiling and happy. She was just so beautiful her hair was long down to her waist. It was like bronze color with natural waves. Then she walked out of the store I waited a little so she wouldn't noticed me. For the first I was scared. Scared of talking to her, shy of not knowing what to say. Maybe because I never actually approached a girl, they always came to me. I walked out of the store and again she was gone. There was no sign of her. How does she keep disappearing on me like this?

_**Seth POV:**_

I finally got a shift with Quil. He told that he would cover me for all the times I would cover him when he wanted to be with Claire. I phased to human form once I got close to the Cullens's house. Making sure I didn't let Quil know where I was going. When i got to the house I rushed in because she was there and I could hear her voice. I finally she her sitting on a chair. She had just got off the phone. She looked at me and smiled big.

"Seth!" She yelled happy. But before I greet her. I was being tackled to floor. It hurt but not to much. I chuckled to know she missed me so much.

"Well hi to you too linebacker" i joked.

"Im sorry" She laughed and got up off me.

"I just missed you so much" she said helping me up then hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I missed you too" i said. Carlie was happy. Happy than I've ever seen her since she's been here.

"Having a good day I see"

"Yeah cause you just made my day a whole lot better"

"Really?"

"Guess what?"

"My family just called"

"Really, what did they say?" For some reason my mood changed normally I would love to see Carlie this happy and when she finally was. I wasn't, fearing that she would be leaving me soon. I looked at her and something was different about her. She just looked different to me and I couldn't make it out. But I didn't feeling the same about her anymore she was just to different.

"That they were fine. That everyone was fine"

"See I told you, what else did they say?"

"Not much. But it's not like I could ask i was just so happy and relieved that they called and i got speak to everyone and they're alive and well"

"That's great"

"Well..."

"What?"

"Alice was the first to call me and asked me if i was okay?"

"I'm sure she was just checking in on you-"

"No its Alice. Everyone seemed to be checking in on me... Alice told me that she can't see my future anymore. That she hasn't been able to for like a week or so"

"Maybe she just having trouble with it-"

"No, she's never had trouble seeing my future. She actually sees my future better anyone else's because I'm a hybrid"

"Probably it the distance and everything"

"It's doesn't matter how far a person is. Alice can always see them when they decide. The last person Alice wasn't able to see their future was my mom's... When she gave birth to me and ending up dying"

Carlie thought that she would end up dying here because Alice couldn't see her. But I assured her that no vampire would come near her here and she had to trust me. Carlie was clearly the one not to fear death. She was more worried about Charlie knowing that her scent would lead vampires there. And me she was worried about me. I just wanted to tell her the truth you know. Tell her that I was a werewolf and that I kill vampires for a living so she would stop worrying about me and stop saying all these silly things about her dying here. But I couldn't. I really couldn't no matter how much I wanted to. It wasn't my job to tell her. I told her to just trust me and that i would keep her and Charlie save and i could stay alive in the process. She didn't like it but I knew she trust me and she accepted it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jacob's POV:**_

The town has having its yearly fair at La Push. I went with Collin and we ended up joining these guys in a game of football. Me and the pack always did good in games like these cause we were faster and toucher than them. Me and Collin were kicking ass. We didn't even let the other team score. I was running looking at the ball as it swirled in the air and when I jumped to get it. I ending up dumping into someone well to me it felt like a dump to me but I ended up knocking down a girl. She laid on ground and i back to see all the girls that were watching us play laughing. I helped her up

"Are you okay. I'm sorry?" I asked. As they laughs got allowing and i watched them laugh.

"Well I would rather drink my smoothie than wear it" she said angrily. I recognize that voice and i quickly looked at her. It was her, the girl that I was looking for. I found and i was helping her up again. And I knew she recognized me too by the way she looked me.

"but yeah I'm fine" she finished.

"I'm sorry" i apologize as I saw what she meant by wearing her smoothie her shirt was cover in it.

"Yeah look it. Forget it" she said with much an attitude. She walked away but i quickly went after her. But she just continued to walk and so did I.

"Hey look I really am sorry"

"Didn't we just do this" she said annoyed. I got in front up her.

"I'm Jake by the way. Let me at least buy you a new shirt"

"No thanks it's fine"

"Come on just I'm practicing a little northwestern hospitality" i said. She crossed her arms.

"Oh really is that what they call hitting on strangers around here"

"You know what I have you interest in buying you a shirt"

"Oh it that so"

"I'm just over here so the other team can caught their breathe"

"Wow pushy and conceited"

"Why don't you come watch?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at the guys waiting for me. She smiled at and I automatically smiled back.

"Thanks but I'll pass" she said and walked away. I watched her walked away and again I went after her as she stopped to look at tables that laid out shirts. She picked up and i went behind her and gently took the shirt she looked at me.

"On second thought, let me buy you a shirt"

"Fine" she said so I pulled out my wallet.

"i want that one" she said. I put other shirt down and point to the one next to it.

"No, the one with the dog on it" she said. I started to look around for a dog but didn't see it then i saw a shirt that has a wolf on it based on the stories about me and the pack and all that stuff.

"Actually it's a wolf" i corrected as I picked it up.

"Yeah which is a type of dog" she said annoyed. I was a little offended that's just call me a dog.

"Okay so what are you like a X-small?" I asked now in the same tone as her's.

"A small"

"Well I was closer"

The girl had to look in boxes to find the shirt but she did. Once she saw me hand the lady the money she walked away. I went after again.

"You know this is probably the time were someone says thank you" i said. She stopped and looked at me. Then her shirt.

"And this is the time where I remind you why I would need a new shirt in the first place. You can find when you look in the mirror" she said she was so rude and i don't why I liked that about her though.

"Well you shouldn't have been in a place where guys are playing football to begin with"

"Flag"

"What?"

"You were playing flag football, not an actual game that shouldn't have been taken to that much of-" she was like one of those people who always wanted to to be right and always wanted to get the last but do was i.

"What's your name?" I said cutting her off. She looked at him as if I was being rude for doing that.

"I have a game for you why don't you guess it. Just don't hurt your brain well trying to think of it"

"There's a about billion names. If you wanna spend time with me all you have to do is ask?" I got closer to her.

"Joan, my name is Joan" she said and our eyes.

"Hi Joan" i said and i looking into her eyes.

"Are you wearing contacts?"

"What? No"

"Your eyes... were like this dark color kind of like a black the last time I saw you now there like a dark brown with a bit of very light brown around-"

"Yeah well I drowning but i make it out so" she said neverous as I was so close to her. I just looked at her we looked in each others eyes. I breathed in and then I saw light brown color around her pupil kinda disappear and the color the iris changed from dark brown to a black. She looked away from me and started walking and again I felt like I couldn't move again.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled.

"Thanks for the shirt Jesse" she yelled back and even bothering to look back. I watched her walk away.

"It's Jake. Jacob Black actually!" i corrected. She turned around and looked at me.

"I really don't care" she yelled and then giggled.

_**Days Later**_

I hadn't seen Joan. Thought I saw her one day. She was hanging out with these girls on the beach there were looking at me. Some of them I knew because I had sleep with them. Joan got up and we looked at each other from a far distance again she managed to get away from me. So I was sure it was her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jacob POV:**_

Me, Embry, Collin, Jared, Kim, Claire, Quil, Brady and Paul with his son were at the beach in our area just chilling, hanging out.

"Hey, look who I found" i heard Claire say happy and all excited. I didn't even bother to look up. She started naming everyone that was here.

"Jacob and-" Claire said and i looked up at the sound of my name but then looked back down.

"Hi. It's nice meet to everyone, I'm Carlie" a girl said. Her voice was like a beautiful song. I knew exactly who it was and immediately looked up. And I saw her with Seth, protectively standing behind her.

"A.K.A Seth's mysterious girlfriend" Claire said.

Joan well Carlie just smiled and her eyes landed on me. And the smiled disappeared. I was just looking at her stunned that she was the mystery girlfriend of Seth. The angrier in Seth's eyes was unforgettable. He tried his best not to phase. Carlie turned to look at him. Seth immediately calm down.

"Come on Car. We should go" Seth said calming his angrier. I looked around at everyone. Everyone but Claire knew what was going on.

"What? You just got here. I saw you-" Claire was cut off.

"Yeah well! Carlie is from Florida. She's use to the beach weather over there. So I don't want her to get sick" Carlie looked confused.

"Yeah Seth is right, i have a very low immune system" Carlie said. Seth looked at me strongly and angrily. He grabbed her hand and I stood up.

"Come on let's go" he said and Carlie awkwardly waved goodbye. I took one step towards them but Kim stopped.

"Jacob, let them go" she told me.

"What was that all about?" I could hear Carlie ask Seth but Seth didn't say anything.

"Well what do you know. Things did get a lot more interesting around here-" Jared was cut off after Kim hit him.

"What is going on?" Claire said confused.

"Looks like Jacob's gonna need that neuter appointment after all" Paul joked.

"Oh my god. You know Carlie?" Claire questioned.

"Not only do I know her. I imprinted on her" i told her angrily.

**_Later That Day_**

We went back to Emily's and everyone was still talking about me, Seth, and Carlie and just our messed up triangle. I couldn't believe she lied to me about her name like it's not even worth lying about. I don't know my it hurt me just a little bit that she lied to me.

The pack went off to say how incredibly beautiful she is and how every feature about her was just perfectly sculpted. I just couldn't get it out of my head. How could she be Seth's girl?. Before i could make it inside the house, i felt a big blow to the face knocking me down om my ass. I saw all black for like a minute and when my vision came back. I saw Seth being held back by the pack.

"Oh my god Jacob" Claire panicked and helped me up. I felt the side of my face swell up and the blood come out of my now busted lip.

"Your gonna stay the hell away from her!" Seth yelled at me. Trying to get away from Paul, Embry, Collin, and Brady.

"Seth you know I can't do that" i said.

"Well your gonna have too!" He yelled and then tried to get away from the pack again.

"Because your last person a girl like her needs right now!"

"It's gonna be different with her Seth and you know that" i said.

"Different?! Jacob your never gonna change-!" Seth yelled and that when Sam came out

"Seth, calm down" Sam demanded.

"No. you know what I'm done with you" Seth said.

"Are you really bitchin' about some girl you said-" i yelled but was cut off by Emily

"What the hell is going on?!" She asked while she looked at Seth who was still fighting to get away from the pack and get to me. No one said a thing. Seth just looked at me with like death stare.

"Jacob imprinted on Carlie" Claire finally said then Seth just went crazy"

"Oh my god, Jacob" Emily signed putting her hand on her head. Seth still didn't manage to break free but he was still trying.

"We're done. Me and you were done!" Seth yelled.

"Seth, you don't mean that" Emily said in her sweetest voice.

"Yeah i do. I don't wanna talked to you. I don't even wanna see you. I'm telling you now Sam. partner me up with him on a shift-" i cut him off.

"Seth come on! I didn't even know she was your girlfriend. You even said that you two weren't even going out"

"That's not the point"

"Seth. I am truly sorry but you know it not something we can control"

"I know that. But your apology means nothing to me. NOTHING!" Seth yelled and finally broke away but he did it calmly so the pack didnt grab him again. He paced a little then looked back at me

"You know your apology probably would have meant something to me. The first time you took my girlfriend. MY Girlfriend or maybe the second time or hell maybe even third time. But no you managed to sleep with 7 of my girlfriends. I was probably fine with it because they didn't mean that much to me" Seth mood changed. He wasn't angry or going crazy anymore. He calm and he wasn't staring at me with angrier in his eye but pain in his eyes. Seth was hurt.

"But you... You did cause you were my friend, my best friend... Carlie isn't just some girl to me... she meant... means something to me. She was special to me. I didn't wanna make her my girlfriend but believe me i wanted too. I sure in hell liked her enough to spend every second of my life with her since she's been here. I cared about her Jacob" he said. You could really hear it in his voice and you could see it in his eyes, he was beyond hurt. At this point I couldn't even looked at him.

"In fact I cared too much about her to suck her into our world! You were suppose to be my brother and whether or not she was my girlfriend. You did this to me again... for the eight time. She doesn't deserve a guy like you. That's selfish. A guy that can't even respect his own brother. Your never gonna see her again" he said. i looked at him.

"I'll make sure of that myself" he said with his angrier returning.

"Seth-" i was cut off. He phased then ran way. I was going to go after him. But Leah appeared and shoved me.

"Give him some space Jacob. That was years of angrier he had towards bottled up inside of him" she said going into her big sister mode. Claire gently took me by the arm and guided me into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Seth didn't come around. He switched his shifts and took the night ones, knowing that I loved my sleep. I wouldn't take the night shifts so I got stuck with Quil and Leah. Apparently Seth doesn't even come home anymore. Sue told me that he told her he was staying with a friend. That drove me crazy, thinking all the things they could we going together. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. My dad wouldn't stop bugging me about what was going on with me. I didn't feel like doing anything not even talking.

I went to La Push like it did every day walking on the beach hoping to see her but I never did. I went into town too and again nothing. All I thought about was seeing her, hearing her voice. I could tell everyone was worried about me. They even went out looking for Seth but it was like her and Seth had disappeared.

I went to La Push like i always did. But this time when I was hang out with the pack when I noticed her. Carlie. Seeing her was like I was a dying out candle then being replaced by a brand new one. She had a paint stand and was sitting on a stool chair on the sand facing the beach. I walked towards her but kept my distance as i watch her was paint. She was so good. The painting seemed to be so life like. The unfinished painting was of what I was looking at, the beach and a whale tale bursting out of the water.

"You know spying on a young lady are signs of very poor manners Mr. Black" she said. She didn't even turn around.

"Who did you know it was me?" I asked

"I believe the correct question that needs to be asked is-" she stopped painting and turned to look at me. Her long beautiful wavy hair blew gently in the wind. The way her eyes looked at and the way her voice sounded. Never would I have ever believe things simple things would make he feel so good.. and alive inside. It was like my heart only started beating for her.

"why are you spying?"

"I wasn't spying... I was just looking at what you were doing" i said looking at the painting.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked so sweetly.

"I so very much like what I see" i asked looking at her smiling. She knew I was referring to her. She turned away and continued to paint. I walked closer to her.

"So your a painter" i said and was just a couple of steps behind her. I could smell her hair that smelled like apples and her skin that smelled like vanilla. I was getting lost in her scent. It was so good. She got up and keep the distance as before.

"Wow. Oh My God like what give it away" she said in a girly sarcastic voice. That I found so cute.

"Was it the paint, the brushes or this unfinished painting Captain Obvious" she said rudely.

"Do you wanna you come hang with me-" she cut me off.

"No" she said rudely again.

"Come on its better than being alone here"

"Well how you do know that i don't like being alone"

"No one likes to be alone"

"At some point everyone does" she quickly said. I smiled at her stubbornness.

"You really don't except me to just leave you here alone-"

"That's exactly what your gonna do"

"What? Are you gonna make me-?"

"I just might" she said. I got closer to her and she just stood there as she looked up at me while I looked down at her.

"What can you possibly do to make me leave?" I whispered to her. She walked away and went to her paint stand.

"Well i can start by killing you, first of all" she turned to look at me. Her voice was teasing yet serious. I chuckled a little. She was so small and skinny.

"What are you like a 100 pounds?" I joked. As i examined her beautiful curvy body.

"Don't be so quick to judge a book by its cover"

"Come on just come with me. You know just about everyone that I'm gonna go hang with right now" i said and we just looked at each other.

"What exactly are you tryna do?" She asked.

"I just wanna get to know you that's all"

"Why?"

"Because your Seth's friend and any friend of Seth is a friend of mine"

"Your not he's friend"

"Actually I'm his best friend. I've known Seth-"

"Yes. You've known him but you don't treat him that way" she said getting defensive and so was I. The only reason Seth wasn't talking to me was because her.

"How you do know how I treat him. You've only been here like what a month or two and you think you know everything little Ms. Know It All"

"I may have been here for a small amount of time but I was just introduce to you as your best friend's girlfriend remember" she said and we were in each others faces. Seth must of not told her what happened between us.

"I think you misunderstood me. I was just being nice-"

"No! I think you've misunderstood me! Unlike some of the girls around here, I have a brain and it comes with standards. It's true what they say about this town. Its so small so everyone knows you everyone around here, everyone knows about your business. I've heard stories about you. Your a heartbreaker, a bad boy with a even badder temper, can't even hold a job even if his life depended on it. Not to mention that your a bully... Constantly showing off that your a dominant male... so frankly i have no interest in hanging out with you or getting to know you so lets just get one thing clear here I would never cheat on Seth with a guy like you"

She turned away from me and started putting her painting set away.

"Hypocrite" i whispered. She immediately stopped. She wasn't suppose to hear that.

"What?" She said turning around and looked at me angrily.

"Well you just told me not to judge you based on your appearance. You don't know me. Yet your judging me based on what other people say about me and to add more into our argument. Seth told me you two ain't dating. So YOU don't judge a book by the slight description on the cover"

"Oh I'm not judging you by your cover. I've already read your first chapter so I'm judging you based off that"

I watched her pack up and walked away. Who the hell did this chick think she was? Coming her and insulting me that way. Judging me like she's known me her whole life based off what these stupid towns people that told her about me. I looked at her while she walked away. She just told me off.

She ended up dropping her a painting on the sand. I went to pick it up. It had today's date on it and had the initials of R.C.C. on it.

She yelled at me that she would never cheat on Seth with me and by the scene she just pulled, I knew she was telling the truth. She would be the first girl to ever reject me, 3 times! I watched her as she left and she took one last look at me before getting into a red BMW. The tires on her car squealed as she drove away. Damn she was a crazy driver. I smiled and i smiled big, bigger than I ever smiled before. Its true what people say. When you want something so bad and the more you know you can't have it, the more you want it.

She was rude, judgey, inconsiderate, reckless but I seemed to loved that about her and it only made me want her more. It was like I truly found my other half


	14. Chapter 14

_**Renesmee POV:**_

I was at Charlie's home with Seth getting ready to leave to my family's house. We never stayed at Charlie's for some reason. I never asked him why we couldn't just stay here? I mean I knew Charlie's schedule, Seth could come and leave without Charlie ever finding out, and the fact that I hear Charlie driving into the driveway so if he did come early i could heard Charlie coming and seek Seth out the back. But whatever I guess he just didn't want to risk it.

There was a quick knock on the door. We both looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" He asked.

"Your the only person that knows where I stay, who could i be expecting?" I joked. But Seth seemed serious and he got into his protective mode when I told him. He's been like that lately. Serious and just protective. Extremely protective.

Seth has just been different with me. It's like he didn't want to be around me anymore. It was silent most of the time and he was always watching what he said, he was just distant with me. It made me wonder how long it would take him before getting bored of me.

The person at the door was just a mail man. Seth accepted the package.

"Package for Ms. Masen" Seth said. Walking toward me examining the package.

"For me?" I questioned. Seth placed the package in front of me. I opened the package while Seth hovered around me like it was going to explode or something. There was a card.

"I know at this point in time your probably wondering why we haven't contacted you back. We just want to make this easier for you but that doesn't mean we want you to forget about us- Love Always, Rose" i said reading the card a loud. I knew what Rosalie might. I knew that she had sneaked in the note. I took out all the paper that was on the surface and came across a fancy red box. With a gold lining around the box and with a gold outline of two butterflies with small diamonds on it then just a huge diamond on top and then I noticed other note tapped on the front side. I took the note.

*it's time for my little caterpillar to be come a beautiful strong butterfly. I hope you can find out who you want to be and hope you can ever forgive us for breaking our promise to you that we would be a family of forever* the note covered a the biggest butterfly on the box and i just stood there frozen looking at the fancy jewelry box that just sat on the kitchen table. Seth just looked at me because I wasn't moving or breathing just staring at the box. Seth took the box and my eyes followed. He looked at me and opened it. Then i saw our family portrait.

When i tried to breathe in, it was almost like there wasn't anymore in the air left for me to breathe.

"A family of forever" my dad's voice filled my ears.

"Forever a family" my family's voice filled my ears. I speeded to my room and fall on my bed and cried. Seth give me a moment a lone but then I heard him slowly coming and he took his time to get to my room. He sat on my bed and just sat there for another moment.

"Carlie, I know there's probably nothing I can say to make you feel better but your just gonna have to trust that they'll be back for you" he said so soft and gentle like it hurt him to see me hurt. I took my face out of my pillow and looked at him.

"They're not. Rosalie was never the to beat around the bush. This was her way of letting me know that they're just not coming back" i cried. He moved closer to me and put his warm hand on my left cheek and wiped my tears away. He just looked at me with sad eyes and then handed me a red necklace box.

"Open it" he said again soft and gentle. I shook my head and handed it back to him.

"Fine. I'll open it for you" he said. I grab my pillow and hugged it as I laid my head on it. I watched Seth opened it and showed me the gold that kinda looked ancient necklace. Seth noticed that it was a locket and opened it. He give a slight smile and tried to read me the description

"Plus De Not Propres Vies" i corrected.

"What does it mean?" Seth asked.

"It means 'More Then Our Own Lives'" i whispered to him as more tears came down my face. Seth handed me the locket and there was a picture of my dad looking at my mom, in love. The picture made me smile too.

"I think that's what your parents intended you do when you saw them" Seth told me.

"How can I be happy about them sacrificing their lives to save mine. They left alone"

Seth stood up then took a seat behind me. I could feel his warmth on my back and it made chills run down my whole body as his hand reached over to grab my necklace. I never realize how cold my body really was until I'm round Seth. He grabbed all my hair and put my necklace on.

"Your not alone, you have Charlie" he told me.

"And you'll always have me" he whispered. I turned around to look at him

"Don't say things you don't mean Seth"

"I mean it"

"Your a human. You can die at any moment. Yes I have you now... but not always" i whispered at him. Not even bothering to look him in the eye.

I didn't know how quick you could care for someone until I meet Seth. Charlie was different because he's family but Seth. Caring for this fragile human came easy to me. Before coming here, I couldn't even talk to a human now here I was caring and fearing the day this kid would die. I knew something about Seth was different but I couldn't make it out and i didn't want to. i didn't want to find a reason to stop hanging out with him.

We stayed in my bed. Seth laying on the other side as he watched with painful eyes as I cried. I never cried before I found out I was coming here and I remember how embarrassed and how I tried to hide my tears when I cried in front of Charlie but with Seth it was different. I felt comfortable... I felt safe.

_**Later That Day**_

I woke up and Seth was gone. It was around evening time and Charlie wasn't home. I noticed that Seth had put the package on my bed. I listened to my box for like an hour while held on to my locket. When i was going to throw the box away, I noticed that there was other red case. I opened it and it was like a picture frame the size of a laptop screen. I also noticed that there was a cord connected to it so I plugged it in. And the motion picture began like a slide show. The pictures were of all my pictures I had taken of us in last 10 years. Everyone was in this motion picture expect like mom. I guess that's what my locket was for so I could have at least one picture of her.

The loneliness was exactly what I needed to go completely insane. I went completely insane thinking about them being dead or them dying. And Nahuel not coming to get me and not even bothering to answer my calls. Reality was kicking in and it was kicking in around hard and all at once. I was alone, this is what my life would be like in 70 years or less after Seth dies. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just to much for me to handle anymore. I would rather be dead then having to spend eternity alone feeling guilty for my family's death, pushing Nahuel away, and fearing the day Charlie and Seth die and i would truly be felt alone.

I thought about going to Alaska to be with Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Garrett but I couldn't put them in the same situation as I did once before. I had to be alone. it was the only way I could keep everyone else alive. I had to get away from Charlie and Seth so their lives wouldn't be at risk once Caius knew that I was no longer under the protection of my family. Making him come searching for me, himslef. When the time came, i knew Caius would come, destroying everything and anything that got in his path, so I ran away. Charlie was better off without me. I ran as fast as I could as I hysterically cried. It started to get dark, making it harder for me to see and my crying didn't help. In fact it made me ran faster because my pain and my crying was my only reminder that this had to be done. I ran until my body became completely exhausted and my couldn't go any further and I pass out.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Jacob POV:**_

My life seemed to be fall apart because I hadn't seen Carlie. The only way to describe this feeling was like I was an addict and Carlie was my drug. She was all that I wanted and needed. Seth kept his end of the deal. None of us still haven't heard from him but he calls his mom. Like the little momma's boy that he is.

The sound of the phone ringing woke me but I didn't answer it but it wouldn't stop ringing and ringing so finally got up to answered it.

"Hello?" I said pissed and annoyed.

"Good Jacob, your home"

"Yeah Emily I'm home. And I was sleeping-"

"Seth's friend, she's missing"

"What? What do you mean she's missing?"

"Seth said that she hasn't been home in like 3 days. He going crazy looking for her Jacob. He even has the whole pack looking for her right now. He didn't want you to be apart of it but I just wanted you to know that Leah caught a scent of a vampire last night" Emily said. The phone dropped to the floor as hearing the word 'vampire'. There hasn't been a vampire here for so long.

I ran out my house and phased. I noticed that everyone was phased excepted Seth.

*What do you guys know?* i quickly asked.

*Seth went back to her house to look for her there again* Embry said

*Exactly how long has she been missing for?*

*We don't know* Paul answered.

*But you should of seen Seth earlier today* Jared said.

*Yeah man. I've never seen him this worried and this scared before* Collin said.

*Seth accepted the fact that she was missing the same day Leah caught the scent* Quil said. I guess that same worried and scared feeling jumped over to me as I thought about the worst that could happen.

*I got him* Leah yelled and we all started running. The vampire was running into a neighborhood, where Charlie stays. Leah, Sam and Brady had to stop because it was a neighborhood so they didn't want to expose themselves so they watched from the trees, deep in the forest. The vampire quickly stopped and looked around. he inhaled and got angry. He kicked a car making a big bent on it. Then he started running and was running fast. We couldn't catch up to him, due to fact it kept running in different direction like he was having trouble following something. We didn't realize in how much of a bad shape we were in until we couldn't catch this vampire. He had us running for about an hour or two. Our legs started to hurt as everyone's slowed down but I was the fastest, it would be Seth but he wasn't here but I was head from everyone. I ended up losing it. It took a sharp turn that was to fast for my eyes to see.

I stopped to caught my breathe and so did everyone else. I listened in for it but nothing.

We heard a loud almost like a tree breaking. We quickly followed the sound. I saw the vampire, his back to me leaning on a tree. The vampire was tall like 7'1 with dark brown silk skin. His legs covering most of his height that's why he was so fast. I don't think I couldn't run after it, not again so I sneak up behind him. Quickly telling my pack to be quite. And they did the same. The vampire just stood there, mumbling something. The vampire moved, almost like it lost his balance and i heard almost like someone landed on the ground, a female figure appeared and ran a couple of steps but the vampire quickly grabbed her but she managed to get away again. The vampire got mad and grabbed her again. I saw her face as he picked her up from off the ground. She yelled to be let go. But seeing her face was exactly what I needed to get the strength but in my legs. It was Carlie. The pack seemed to get their legs back too as they ran with me. I saw her eyes widened as she saw us coming and so did vampire's. He threw her away almost like a piece of paper. I pounced on it and my pack came to help. Everything was happening so fast but I sunk my teeth in his neck and pulled his head off.

As i threw his head away, immediately i thought.

*Carlie*

I looked over to where Collin and Quil where at.

*i don't think she's breathing Jacob* Collin said worried and Quil picked up her arm with his nose and then let it go. Her arm immediately fell down to the ground.

*she's not moving* Quil said.

*Damn. What the hell was she doing out here In the first place?* Leah said angry. I also asked myself that question. I phased back into my human form and walked to her.


	16. Chapter 16

I went to check on Carlie. I told my pack that she was okay, that she wasn't dead. She was just unconscious because she had hit her head really hard and was bleeding like crazy. I picked her up and her eyes opened but swirled with this blank look.

"Hey" i whispered.

"What are you doing?... Where are you taking me?" She quickly said weak and tired.

"Don't worry. Just know that you're save now" i said and her eyes closed and her head shot back.

I looked at her the whole way home. Thinking to myself how can someone be so beautiful.

I took her to my house and laid her down on my couch. I went outside and called Seth and i told what happened and that she was here. He told to not let her go anywhere until he came to pick her up. I went back in the house and took a seat next to her. I don't know how long I was looking at her but I noticed the side of her head was still bleeding. I was moving her hair to the side so i could get a better look at it when she immediately grabbed my hand and sat up. I'm not going to lie, she scared me when she did that and the way her hand gripped on to the lower part of my arm.

"Hey it's okay. Your in my house" i said and she let go of my arm as she looked at around the room and looked at me.

"What am I doing here? How did I get here?" She asked.

"You don't remember"

"If i remembered i wouldn't be asking you" she said rudely.

"I brought you here cause I found you passed out in the woods" i said. I was kinda happy she didn't remember anything because that meant she's didn't remember the vampire and she didn't remember seeing me as wolf.

Carlie stood up quickly and lost her balance but I caught her. She touched the side of her and her eyes widened when she saw the blood on her hand. I sat her back down on the couch.

"You shouldn't do stand right now. You took a really bad blow to the head" i said moving her hair to look at it.

"It's hasn't stopped blooding. You probably need stitches. Come on I'll take you to the hospital" i said and was about to help her up.

"No!" She quickly said.

"No hospital" she said again but in a lower tone. She touch the side of her head again.

"I just told you that-" she cut me off.

"And i just told you. no" she said looking at me sharply.

"Fine be stubborn" i said and walked away.

I looked around the kitchen for a first aid kit. I sat on the coffee table and she looked right at me as I looked for the alcohol.

"What's all that?" She asked and looked at strangely like she's never seen it before.

"Well since your too stubborn to go to the hospital-" she cut me off again

"I'm not stubborn, it's just not necessarily" she said still looking at the first aid kit confused on what I was doing to do.

"Why does it smell like that?" She asked as I put alcohol on a cotton ball.

"Let me take a look" i said and raised my hand with a cotton ball and she quickly grabbed my arm again. She had a very strong grip.

"A look at what?" She asked and moved my hand from her face.

"The side of your head that's getting blood all over my floor" i said but was lying. She looked down to the floor exposing her cut. I raised my hand but she did the same thing as before.

"Let me see"

"No, it'll heal by itself"

"Stop moving"

"Stop making me move" she said back at me. She was frustrating me so took control. I tapped the cotton ball on her wound. She pushed me off.

"Oww! Oww you just made it worst"

"Well you keep moving"

"Well I had a reason to. Ow ow owww ow. It's burning now" she said and not knowing how to stop it from burning.

"Can I finish?" I asked her and I went closer to her. I raised my hand and she looked at it while I did but she finally let me clean her wound. Her eyes were down the whole time. I wiped the blood off her cheek and i put more alcohol on the wound.

"It's still burning" she told in a low voice that made it seem like had gotten use to it. I closer to her face and then blew my air into her wound and she looked up at me.

"How about now?" I asked and put bandage for stitches on it.

"No" she answered. We just looked at for a couple of minutes. She shook her head a little.

"I should go. Thanks for everything" she said and got up and so did I.

"Your not leaving" i said and stood in her way. She gave a look.

"Like hell I'm not" she said and tried to get around me but I wouldn't let her.

"Can you please move?" she asked.

"No"

"Move or-"

"Or what? Are you gonna make me?" I said and she managed to get around me. She appeared by door but before she could leave, I quickly went over and slammed the door closed. She tried to move me but I was bigger and stronger and frankly I had it with this girl. She was being rude and complicated so I picked me her.

"Put me down!" She said and i threw her down the couch.

"I called Seth.. he should be on his way. He told me to keep you here until he came and got you" i said and that seemed to calm her down. Her mood changed.

"W-What? What did you tell him?" She asked me and her voice changed to her sweet nice voice that's I liked so much.

"That I found you in the woods and you were hurt so I brought you here" i answered. She just looked at me then looked around the room

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" She asked me.

We ordered pizza. After we argued about who was going to pay for it because we both wanted to pay for it but I ended up paying for it. We ordered two medium size pizzas. A pepperoni, bacon, Italian sausage and chicken pizza for me and a plain cheese pizza for her. We sat in my kitchen table and i opened my box and quickly started eating. As she slowly took her time to opened it and then just pushed it away from her.

"I thought you were hungry" i told her.

"I-I lost my appetite" she said and looked at her pizza almost like in disgusted.

"I can make you some-" she cut me off.

"No, no thanks for the offer but its fine" she said.

"So your really not gonna eat"

"No, I'm on this special diet anyway" she said and got up off the chair and looked around the room.

"It's a lovely home you have here by the way" she said.

"Well what do know... she can be nice" i said and she turned around to look at me.

"But don't get use to it" she said and smiled at me.

"I wasn't planning on it" i said and smiled back at her.

I don't know what was taking Seth so long but Carlie was in my house for like an hour maybe even 2. I lost track of time when she was here. We didn't have a conversation, we just sat there in awkward silence while she watched tv with me from the other side of the couch. She asked her my bathroom was and has been back since so I went to look for her. I saw her in the hallway looking at my family pictures. She grabbed a picture and looked at it. I looked at her. I looked at her height, her hair, her figure.

"Your mom was very beautiful" she said and turned to look at me. How did she even know that I was there?

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"There's a family photo probably for every year since your twin sisters were born. 6 years after your birth, the last family picture. She's not in it"

"She passed away"

"How?"

"Car accident"

"Drunk driver?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry for your lost"

"It was a long time ago. If it wasn't for these pictures I wouldn't even remember what she looked like. I need or want your pity"

"Wow seem like I hit a nerve. Your mother departure has lot to do with who you are"

"You know nothing of how I am" i said and started to walk away. She was all rude and mean and now that she knows my mom died she want to feel bad for me and start acting nice to me and act like she knows me.

"Oh but I do" she said and i turned around.

"See I'm an observer and as an observer" she began and started to walk towards me.

"I noticed that your hands tight up when you talk about what happened. Meaning. Your angry. Angry at the fact some stupid drunk ass hole who only cared about himself decided to be on the same road as your mother. Your posture, your body language. It like a wall you put up letting others see that your strong and pick a fight and come out victorious but if your someone like me. You can see pass all that" she said and she was right in front of me now looking into my eyes.

"In your eyes I still see pain, grief, depression" she said to me. I looked away from her.

"Crying and feeling sorry for myself won't bring her back" i said. I guess she caught the pain my voice.

"Her lost will follow you where were you go. Choosing to forget, doesn't always help you to do exactly that. A person can only pretend to be so strong before something causes their walls to begin to break and eventually fall down"

"Like your doing right now"

"I wish to not remind you of someone you lost but the fact that you say you don't remember anything about her-"

"I was 6"

"Yeah and at the age of 6 a child can fully maintain memories. The most important ones... Forgetting her was a way to make life easier for you. You can't miss someone you don't remember. You managed to clear your mind to make life easier for you... But a mother and her child is a bond that will always be felt no matter"

Carlie looked into my eyes again and the way it made me feel, the way she made me feel was just indescribable.

"And that's what hurts you. doesn't it? and why you choose to be this way. Once she was gone. you no longer felt protected, secured so you became the dominant male you are today" she said.

"You just think you have everyone figure out. Don't you?"

"Was I wrong?" She said and then she pick up a picture of my sister in their cape and gowns.

"Or should I began to talk about your feelings when your twin sisters left town" she asked me. I was amazed by how much she picked up on just by looking at a branch of family pictures.

"Fine your right"

"You know sometimes you have to remember someone you lost. Remember the pain. So you can know that they were real and if you choose to not remember her then she truly left with you with nothing" she said and looked at me.

"Words from a wise and young lady" i said and just smiled at her. She smiled back and got closer to me. She looked at me most like she was studying me face.

"You have her eyes" she told me. I took a step closer to her and she just watched me. But then her head shot back like instantly.

"Seth" she whispered so low i didn't hear it.

"What?" I questioned but she just walked away from me and I went after her but she was already outside in Seth's arms. Almost like she ran towards him. They hugged each other tightly. I looked away.

"Hey, are you okay? Aww man your head. what happened to your head?" Seth said worried.

"I dont even know but I'm fine. I'm okay. Thanks to your friend" Carlie said and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I would of never left you alone for so long-" Carlie cut him off.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. can you just take me home" Carlie told him. Seth nodded and they walked to a silver jeep. Wondering where he got a jeep I noticed that Seth handed her a dark gray thermos bottle. Carlie quickly opened it and drank from it. Seth pulled out of the driveway. He stopped and took one last looked at me. He bowed his head to me and took off with her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Renesmee POV:**_

_**Couple Of Days Later**_

Seth had me under heavy surveillance. The only time I didn't see him was at night or when he was at work but we would be on the phone. I questioned to myself what job would let him be on the phone for about 3 hours. Seth no longer made me feel happy, I mean I still liked hanging out with him but not as before because the absence of my family was still there. The horrible and indescribable feeling was still there. They were always on my mind especially Nahuel. Waiting for him was like being stranded out in the desert when the sun was at his hottest and brightest waiting for the rain to fall. It was useless and disappointing. I no longer felt alive. I was just a walking corpse and Charlie began to noticed my unhuman like behavior. The way I would freeze and have just this blank look on my face. I tried my hardest to act like I was dead around him but I couldn't help it. At my age losing a parent would be hard enough but i lost both my parents, my aunts, my uncles and my grandparents and the people I would talk to everyday, every minute, and every second of my life at once. Knowing that I eventually lose Charlie, I just didn't know what to do after. Show up at Rene and Phil's place stay indoors and wait for them to be gone. I'm half vampire and i was condemned to live my eternity completely and absolutely alone.

I didn't want to sleep because I would dream of my family and Nahuel, waking up from those dreams was what I hated because it was only a dream. As the days went by the more I felt I was losing the ability to feel anything but pain. See Charlie and Seth just made me feel even worse.

I dragged myself out of bed and dragged myself down the stairs. Then I heard a low beating sound. I followed it to the kitchen it was just Charlie. I was so out of it that I was forgetting the similar sound of Charlie's heart beat. He began to watch me.

"Hey, aren't you gonna be late for work?" I asked him

"Actually for the first time ever I'm taking the whole week off" he said and looked at me. I knew I had something to do with it.

"Why?" I asked

"Cause I think I leave you alone to much" Charlie said with guilt in his voice.

"Your the chief of police Charlie. I understand why you would be so busy" I said.

"I know but I mean you don't have any friends-"

"I have Seth" i quickly said his whole face expression changed. Charlie knew I was hanging out with Seth because I accidentally told him and again it was something that Seth told me, I shouldn't have told Charlie about him. It made me wonder why I couldn't even tell Charlie that Seth and i were friends.

"What you don't like him?" I asked him.

"No, its not that I don't like him. He's a great kid but you spend a lot of time with him and- isn't he like older than you?"

"Yeah, i think by like a year or so"

"I just don't want you to spend time with his friends" he said. Charlie was very hard for me to read much like my mother. Normally I can pick up on so many things especially moods but with Charlie it was difficult. He seem to be worried and scared.

"What's wrong with his friends" I asked him. I knew if Charlie didn't like Seth's friends that he had a pretty good reason.

"They're trouble makers" he said. I almost got the sense that he was lying. I looked him then I realized that he was. Why would he lie to me about Seth's friends.

"They're just not save to be around" now he wasn't lying

"so can you promise me that you won't get involved with them... just Seth"

"Yeah i promise. I meet most of them and didn't really like them anyway"

"When did you meet them?"

"I was at La Push one day and this girl named Claire"

"Claire Young?"

"I don't know her last but yeah she always with them. And Introduced me to them"

"Her. you can spend as much time with as you like" he said. I didn't know if Charlie was telling me to stay away from them because they were guys.

"Yeah I think I will she's very friendly"

"But just not with-"

"Her other friends. You got it Charlie" I said.

There was a moment of silence

"Are you okay?" He asked me worried.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned.

"I just noticed that some of fruit and vegetables are still there, almost like you haven't even touched them and it looks like you've lost some weight and your not getting enough sleep. You just look tired.. Have you been eating and sleeping?"

"Yeah, yeah I-I just have... sleep deprivation"

"What's that?"

"It's a condition of not having enough sleep; it can be either chronic or acute"

"Which one are you?"

"A chronic"

"Is that better or worst?"

"Well a chronic sleep-restricted state can cause fatigue, daytime sleepiness, clumsiness and weight gain or in my case weight lost. It adversely affects the brain and cognitive function" I explained. Charlie became worried.

"However, in a subset of cases sleep deprivation can, paradoxically can lead to increased energy and alertness and enhanced mood; it has even been used as a treatment of depression"

"I see. Why didnt Edward tell me"

"It's Edward. He forgets a lot more stuff as he ages"

"Speaking of Edward. You love him a lot right'

"Yeah i guess you can say he's like a father figure to me"

"Okay. Since Bella was my only daughter and Edward sees you as a daughter too and I see you as a granddaughter. the closest thing that I will ever have to a grand child... What Im saying is that I would love for you to call me grandpa or grandad or grandfather. Your crying" he pointed out. I could help but get all emotional. I mean Charlie sees me as a granddaughter. Even though i was, Charlie didn't know that so I felt all warm inside because he saw me as a granddaughter.

"Yeah apparently it's something I do a lot now. I love to call you anyone of those. And I'm very happy and very grateful that you see that way" I said as the tears came down my face.

"Come here" he told me and walked towards him and he hugged me.

"I love you Carlie" he said and kissed my heat. I hugged him a little tighter.

"I love you too Grandpa"

"Sounds even better when you say it"

_**Seven Days Later**_

**_Seth's POV:_**

Charlie went back to work and I had the day off. I went to the Cullens's and waited for her to come. I heard the door open.

"Hey" she greeted but she looked different almost like she was sick. She went to the kitchen, I followed her and she poured herself a glass of blood. She drank it and in a matter of minuted, I literally watched her change before my eyes. Her hair and skin tone gained a bit of more color and her eyes changed from a pitch black to her dark brown color. She was thirsty. I saw now what blood did for her. She needed it to stay looking health and to stay alive.

"How was your week with Charlie?" I asked her. She smiled at me

"Great more then that actually. He told me that he sees me as a granddaughter" she had very happy.

"I couldn't believe that I almost left him. Charlie is lonely. and he was so happy to have me here I can't believe that I spent all this time denying my parents offers to come meet him sooner just because I was afraid to care about a human" she said.

"You were afraid of losing him"

"And I still am"

"Just enjoy the time that you have with him. Stop thinking about all the negative things that can happen to him because that will stop you from having Charlie in your life"

"Yeah your right" she said. I looked at the side of her head where 7 days ago and a big deep cut and now it was completely gone. Almost like it never happened.

"I see your cut healed" I pointed out.

"It took longer than I thought but yeah it healed" she said.

"I managed to hide it from Charlie by wearing a beanie" she added.

"So you really don't remember what happened that day?" I asked.

"No, I mean I remember that I was running away and I was running until exhaustion and I just passed out then I don't remember anything else. Excepted waking up at your friend's house" she said then she looked at me.

"Hey so what was your friend doing out, deep in the woods? I was miles away from this town" she said.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure. He was thinking the same for you" I said.

Carlie was right. There were vampires searching for her even in the smallest of towns. I heard from the pack that vampire was near Charlie's place and then keep running after he just stood there. The vampire was looking for Carlie and it followed her scent to Charlie's then when he realized she wasnt there. He caught her scent to where she actually was.

And I didn't save her. I didn't protected the way I promised Edward I would. I know now that this was more serious then I thought. With my patrol schedule, I know now that I couldn't protect her alone. I needed help.

_**The Next Day**_

**_Jacob's POV:_**

Again. She was gone from my life and I was going crazy in my mind just thinking about her. I woke up and thought about her just every second she was on my mind. I couldn't live like this. Without her in my life. I walked to the kitchen, dragging my feet. I looked in my refrigerator for a beer but didn't find it. From my kitchen window I saw Seth sitting on steps drinking my beer. I walked towards my back door and opened it.

"I'm sorry man" he said sounding all bummed out.

"Your sorry?" I questioned confused.

"Yeah, i didn't realize how much I actually liked her until" he paused and looked at the ground. I took a seat next to him.

"I really am sorry man"

"It not your fault"

"I mean about the other girls. I never told that, because deep down i really felt bad about it. And I never really told you how sorry I was. Your my brother man and I would never want to do anything to hurt you" I honestly said.

"She's different Jacob" he said and looked at me.

"Yeah I know. She's one hell of a girl" I said smiling remembering her spunky and rude attitude. Seth got up.

"I can't just pull all this stuff behind me like that. There's things you need to know about her and there's things I wanna tell you but I can't. I just.. what I need to hear from you is that. Your gonna be there for her no matter what. That your gonna care for her, eventually love her and protect her with your own life" Seth said serious and a bit worried. I got up as well.

"Yeah i will" I told him.

"No, promise me. As my brother that you are. i need you to promise me that when the time comes and you find out more about her... that it won't matter to you. That your gonna put aside all your differences and hatred because your willing to be with her" Seth said. Seth was acting weird I mean. Why would be make me promise him something that like that. She was my imprint, I would do that instinctively.

"That's the only way I'll help you get the girl" he said.

"Yeah i promise. I promise I wouldn't let anything or anyone come in between me and her" I promised Seth was a bit more calm.

"Okay... Now go get all cute cause we're gonna go see her in an hour" he said and smiled at me. I smiled at the fact that he called me cute.

Seth told me everything he knew about her. He told me all her likes and dislikes. He give me topics that could start a conversations with her. The more he was telling me about her, the badder I felt about imprinting on her because he knew a lot about her. And not only did he know but he remembered everything about her. The most important thing that stuck out to me was that she came here to live with her grandpa, the only family member she had left. I asked him what happened to rest of her family and all he told me was that they all died, he didn't know how and he didn't feel comfortable asking her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jacob's POV:**_

My relationship with Carlie wasn't as I had hoped it would be. We didn't get along, we were always butting heads but it was because of her. I imprinted on her she's like my one and only but her attitude towards me just made us argue with each other and it was just me. She got a long with everyone else just fine. Even though we hang out in a group like 5 times. Carlie was rude, sarcastic, bad tempered, and a know-it-all. The pack made fun of me that maybe the first to have my imprint hate me but when they stopped making fun of me. They actually said things like she was me and like she was my better half and I can see it our attitudes were completely alike that's why we butted heads a lot but I liked it you know. She wasn't falling all over me like most girls, she was hard to get and she was feisty. So feisty but like I said I liked it. This girl drove me crazy when I wasn't seeing her now she was driving me crazy because I was around her. Physically, mentally I'm going crazy with and without Carlie. I needed her, I wanted her and I'll do anything I can you have her and make her mine.

**_Seth's POV:_**

Watching Jacob and Carlie fight was like watching an old married couple fight. It was entertaining to me and the pack. Jacob never had trouble getting a girl and here he was struggling to even get his imprint to like him. But it was Carlie, it was also like she couldn't even be around him. They saw each other 5 times, all at La Push and Carlie was the same trying to get away from Jacob but he was so blinded by her he couldn't take a hint that she didn't want to be near him. Carlie was a complete different person with Jacob, she wasn't the Carlie I know but I noticed whenever Jacob is about Carlie clings on to me. Always wanting me right next to her, always wanting me to talk to her as if to distract her, and she would constantly but her forehead on my shoulder then close her eyes and she would stay like that for a while. I could see it in Jacob's eyes that it really bugged him but something in me would just tell me to leave it alone. To let Carlie be. I knew something wasn't right with her because she never acts that way when it was just us. Maybe she just wasn't comfortable with the pack, Kim, and Claire.

Me and Carlie were at the Cullens's house. In the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and I noticed she was running low on blood. The day Carlie was attacked by a vampire and Jacob called me to tell me, he found her and she was save. I took the opportunity to go hunting for her because I couldn't risk, her doing it here. It was just like 3 gallons nothing she wouldn't noticed. She poured herself a glass and looked at me.

"Can ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Why are we suddenly hanging out with your friends?" She asked. I didn't know what to say because Edward give strict orders that Carlie was meant to be hidden and he especially did want her near the pack but I couldn't protect her on my own. I needed help. I didn't answer her.

"I'm not saying I don't like them but why? Especially that kid Jacob" she said. One the inside I smiled because now she confirmed it to me that she didn't like him.

"Well since you tried to run away. I can't trust you to be by yourself so once you get to know them better you can hang out with them when I have to work" I told her.

"Right and I get that.. But why Jacob? Can't we just exclude him" she said. I chuckled and smiled. Oh Jacob is going to get a kick out of this when I tell him.

"Because he's my best friend"

"Really? he's your best friend"

"Yeah"

"Seth, I can't hang out with him"

"Carlie, I know he's-"

"No its not the way he is. I don't know how to explain it to you"

"Just tell me"

"I cant, not without you thinking different of me" Carlie said in this sad worried voice.

"Carlie. Come on I know what you are, I seen you drink blood. There's nothing you can say that will make me think different of you" I said. Carlie just looked at me.

"I wanna kill him. I wanna drain every drop of blood from his body" she said with this serious look on her face. I didn't what to do because on one hand I have Jacob trying him best to get Carlie to like him and on the other hand I have Carlie telling me she can't be around him because she wants to kill him. I took a sit because I had to sit down. What I was going to do I knew Jacob would call me and tell me he wants to her and if I please him them I'm putting his life in danger.

"Well there's that" was I could say. Carlie quickly became sad.

"I'm kidding but you haven't killed him so"

"It's only a matter of time if we keep hanging out with him" she said. I got up and walked to her. I lifted her chin so she could look at me in the eyes.

"You can control yourself Carlie I have faith that you will" I told her. She smiled but walked away

"I can't. It's different with him Seth. I was never this tempted by someone's blood before" she said and sat down.

"He's my La Tua Cantante" she whispered. I took a seat next to her.

"What's that like Italian?" I questioned.

"Yeah it's means singer. He's my singer" she said. I looked at her funny because 'a singer' I mean come on. I'm surprised I haven't busted up laughing.

"Okay" i chuckled a bit.

"what does that mean?" I asked her.

"It's an expression for a human whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire in an extreme sense. That's why we call them singers because their blood calls to us like a beautiful song" she explained. I got worried.

"But you can still control it, right?" I asked worried.

"The smell of each human is different, and certain humans smell more appetizing to vampires then others. The more appealing any human's scent is to a vampire, the more difficult it will be for that vampire to leave the human alive. For Jacob's safety, Seth. You should keep him away from me"

"Carlie when your by yourself. He's the only one that i can trust-"

"I won't try and leave again. I promise"

"You see why I would have difficulty believe you, right?"

"Singers are considered by most vampires to be a great finding. Seth when we kill we kill out of hungier with singers it's everything in one we kill out of temptation, craving, demand. the drinking of a singers blood is meant to be savored. He's so appealing to me. His scent just makes my throat burn and gives me it like an itch sensation to drain his blood, and I barely retained enough self-control to keep me from killing him. He's like a drug to me. He's like my own personal brand of heroin"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Jacob's POV:**_

After like a week of not seeing Carlie. I finally saw her at La Push. And we did what we always did, we argued. It was weird when I would argue with her, it was like i was mad without truly being mad.

Me, Seth, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Embry, Collins and Brady were at La Push. I was cooking burgers when I see Carlie coming and walking towards us. With her hair up in a bun, wearing all black skinny jeans and a red slim winter coat with a belt that brought out her beautiful curves and was wearing these big dark black over her whole eyes Ray Ban sunglasses. She greeted everyone even me, everyone greeted her back.

"The sun is real bright today huh Carlie" I said joking about her big sunglasses. I mean I don't know why she was wearing them. The was really ever sun here.

"Yeah that's real funny. You should write that down" she shoot right back at me. Everyone chuckled. Carlie took Seth away to talk to him. She seemed tense and they talked for about 15 minutes, her head kept looking towards my direction.

Carlie and Seth finally joined us. I took a good look at Carlie and she looked tired maybe even weak. Her skin was paler then usual as well as her lips which were like very pale pink. She just looked sick and here was I making a joke about it. I felt awful afterwards. I watched her and it was almost like I could feel that she wasn't feeling well.

I served everyone and noticed Carlie wasn't eating again

"Carlie, you wanna a bite to eat?" I asked her sweetly.

Seth almost choked on his burger after, I said that. Carlie stood up and so did Seth. Carlie put her had on his shoulder and then Seth got this blank look and Carlie smiled at him and she walked towards me. Carlie looked at the burgers and the table of snacks.

"No thanks, not really what I had in mind as a bite to eat" she said. In a flirty type of way but it was weird and she kinda made me nervous. She give me a light smile.

"So you don't want a burger?" I questioned nervous. She slowly shook her head at me then just looked at me. I couldn't see her eyes because still had her sunglasses on.

"I don't eat food-" she was cut off by Seth. He almost like blocked her way towards me.

"She doesn't eat that type of food. She's-She's a vegetarian" Seth said facing Carlie while she just kept her head locked on to my direction. The pack's faces dropped once Seth said she was vegetarian.

"Really? so are you like a real hard core-" Jared was cut off.

"Hard core" Seth quickly answered for her. Carlie took a step towards me and Seth got in her way again.

"Carlie" he whispered very lowly and touched her arm very gentle.

"Carlie" he whispered again. Carlie head quickly looked in Seth's direction. Carlie shook her head lightly. Carlie inhaled then exhaled deeply. Carlie walked back to her seat and Seth took another burger from me then took his seat.

Carlie stayed glued to her phone. While everyone was having side conversations with each other. I noticed from time to time Seth would check his phone and text. My best guess was that Carlie and Seth were texting each other.

"So Carlie" Claire said. None of not realizing that she had been drinking most of our beers. I think she was a bit drunk. Carlie looked at Claire.

"is this like your natural hair?" Claire asked.

"What do mean?" Carlie questioned.

"Like do you wear extensions" Claire said.

"No, this is my hair" Carlie answered awkwardly.

"Really, what about your color?" Claire asked.

"My natural hair color" Carlie answered again awkwardly.

"Ass and boobs?" Claire asked. Carlie looked around at everyone then back at Claire.

"Mine too" Carlie answered then stood up then so did Carlie.

"Wow so your just like perfect" Claire said shocked.

"Okay no more beer for you" Carlie said and took the beer Claire said in her hand.

"So what is up with you and these sunglasses. There's like no sun" Claire said and chuckled.

"I have an... eye irritation" Carlie said.

"Can I see?" Claire asked.

"No" Carlie said and looked at Seth. Seth quickly stood up.

"Come on. Let me see" Claire insisted and reached for sunglasses. Carlie quickly grabbed her hand.

"Claire" Carlie said because with the other hand Claire still reached for the sunglasses. Claire was around to pull them off. When Carlie quickly gripped on to her hand turned her around but I don't know if I was buzzed because everything happened so fast.

"Wow your like freakishly strong" Claire said then started laughing hysterically.

"Owww" Claire laughed.

"Quil I think it's time you take her home" Carlie said in this angry voice and let go Claire's arms.

"What I'm fine" Claire said. Took one step then forward and fell.

"Well you look at that, I hurt my hand. Look bleeding Seth" Claire laughed showing Seth her bleeding hand. I noticed Seth looked at Carlie with this scared, worried look on his face. Carlie stood there still. Looking at Claire.

"Well don't just stand there help me up" Claire said to Seth then he helped her up not taking his eyes off Carlie.

"You know I'm just gonna go. Okay bye everyone" Carlie said. Got her bag and walked away quickly.

I followed her. She stopped half way to her car. I watched her take off her sunglasses and she made this loud kind of grunting sound. Sounding like she was in pain and she was breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her worried. She looked towards with the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said quickly. She calmed herself down. I saw a bit of her eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked. And she started walking.

"I said they were irritated" she said walking away. I ran and caught up to her and got in front of her. I saw her eyes. They were this light pink color in the scleras and her veins in her eyes were this bright bloody red and with eyes were a pitch black color almost like her pupils were dilated all the way.

"Wow that's looks really bad have you gotten them check out yet?" I asked worried. We looked in each other eyes and then steped away from me and she put on her sunglasses back on.

"No. I'll just wait until they hurt some more or fall out" she said rude and sarcastic.

"You know which whatever one comes first" she said pulled out her keys and walked towards her car.

"I don't think you should be driving with your eyes looking like that" I said but she just turned around to look at me and keep walking. She was going to open the car door when I grabbed her arm.

"Carlie" I said and she turned around fast. We just stood there. With no space between us looking at each other. I was so close that I saw her eyes. They were locked on to mine. She began to breathe heavily.

"Hey Seth. Can you do me a favor and drive me home?" She asked but we still stayed the way we were before.

"Yeah sure" he answered awkwardly.

"Are you happy now?" She asked me and I let go of her arm and backed away slowly from me continued to look at me as I looked at her. She tossed the keys to Seth and he caught them. She turned around and went to the passenger seat.

Seth started the car but Carlie's and my eyes were locked on each. She did take her eyes off me until Seth drove away.

_**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM ALPHAMALEJACOB74 FOR PICTURES AND UPDATES! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Seth's POV:**_

Once again. I was on heavy patrol. Seems like there was another vampire in town. As the days went by i hear it in Carlie's voice that she wasnt that she wasn't feeling well.

Two weeks that's how long I hadn't seen her and Jacob too. It was odd seeing Jacob think about Carlie because he was remembering them argue with each other. I couldn't believe that he really missed them two arguing.

It was difficult to keep my thoughts to myself but he was hard not to think about Carlie especially with a vampire in town. I could tell Jacob was jealous of my relationship with her but doesn't get it and the fact that he's gets jealous of me makes it worse because I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop hanging out with her just because he didn't want me too. Although as my brother that he is. I didn't feel comfortable being alone with Carlie. I felt better when I was with her and was around and with Carlie being thirst for his blood I was in a real dilemma.

Carlie wanting his blood became more seroius, obsession really. She would often have mood swings and she would get this look in her eyes whenever she saw Jacob and I constantly hover around her making sure she wouldn't kill him and I think that's what bugged Jacob. I would hover around her and she would revolve around me. Constantly being within 3 feet away from me.

We finally killed the vampire so I had the rest of the day off. I went the cullens house since Nessie wasn't at Charlie's. I walked up the porch steps and was right in front of the door. At this point Carlie usually opens the door for me. I opened the door myself.

"Hey Carlie" I greeted and I closed the door. Another usual thing, I wasn't being tackled to the floor.

"Carlie?" I called. I looked around and listened. Then I heard a big bang like someone had fell to the floor and I ran up the stairs. I found Carlie on her knees struggling to get up.

"Don't come any closer Seth" she said with this demanding voice. I quickly froze. But as i saw her struggle, i couldnt feel but take a step towards her.

"I'm warning you Seth!" She yelled still with demanding and threatening voice. I took a couple steps towards her. She looked like she hurt and pain.

"Carlie-" she cut me off by taking a big inhaled and her head shot back at me. Her skin was paler then I have ever seen it. There absolutely no color. Her whole eyes had become this dark bloody red with her irises pitch black and dark circles under eyes and her was all mess up and dull without her beautiful rich bronze color. She looked awful but still one of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen even when she was this way.

"I'm starving" she said and looked at me then shot up from off the ground speeded towards me.

Next thing I knew she was back on the ground scream like she was being stabbed multiple times

"Leave now!" She yelled at me again. But it hurt me to see her like this I didn't know what the hell was going on.

So I stayed.

I went over to her and turned her around and she eyes swirled until they finally meet mine.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered to her and she didn't say a thing but tears around down her eyes. I gently picked her up and laid her on a couch.

She was breathing heavily also like she what she was breathing in wasn't enough for her.

"So I really can't go hunting?" She asked with these killer eyes and this weak voice now. I felt my heat crack. She was hungry and with the guys around, she couldn't hunt.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't risk anyone seeing you"

"I'm fast. I promise no one would see me"

"Carlie. I can't let you"

Seth you don't understand! If I don't hunt in the next couple of days" she paused and closed her eyes shut.

"You have no idea how much I'm fighting myself right now not to kill you right now. The longer I don't hunt the more of a vampire you'll see in me" she said her voice scaring me a bit.

"Carlie you can't hunt. I'll hunt for you later sometime this week but for sure the next"

"Seth I'm hungry now!" She said sounding like a complete different person. It was like was two persons.

"I'm sorry for yelling it not your fault" she said and then tears came down her eyes.

"I don't know what's happening to me" she whispered. I moved toward her and she moved to the opposite side of the couch.

"I'll keep my distance. I'm serious Seth" she warned as I tried to comfort her. "When a vampire is starving that's when we're at our worst. That's when we do our most damage because we forget everything and everyone. We lose ourselves because all we want and all we want to do is.. take care of our hungier because it literally the only time we feel unbearable pain... I've been starving myself. I haven't had a full meal since I've been here. And you add your delicious friend. I've been torturing myself. I ran out of blood 2 weeks ago. Seth, I have to feed. I need blood. I need blood now!"

"Carlie, I told you can't here"

"I'm in pain Seth"

"Yeah" I can see you look terrible" I said and Carlie shot her eyes at me like this wasn't a time to be making fun of the way she looked.

Carlie was right. I never ate anything except when she was having dinner with Charlie which was rarely. She needed blood and she wanted blood. And I will give her blood.

"Drink my blood" I suggested

"What?" She questioned.

"You need blood right. Drink mine" I said.

"No" she quickly said. I pulled up my selves and show her my wrist.

"I wouldn't mind" I said and she just looked at me like was some lunatic. And when overthinking this situation. I was.

"Are you sure serious right now?" She asked angry.

"Yeah" simply said.

"Seth I'm starving and your asking me to feed on you. Your stupid!" She yelled at me.

"Have you seen yourself! You look like your dying or that you are dead. Carlie take my blood" I offered.

"No Seth" she shook her head and said.

"Carlie-" she cut me off.

"No!" She yelled.

I knew she wasn't going to drink. So I took out my car keys. That had a very small but sharp pocket knife. I looked at Carlie and her eyes completely widen with fear.

The little knife popped up and push the knife deep into my skin then I dragged the knife against my wrist. As the blood came out. Carlie gasped and her hand over her nose and mouth and shut her eyes. The struggle for her not to breathe began.

"Are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled. But if only she knew that that and this wasnt hurting me at all. I lifted my bleeding wrist and was place it to her face. But with her hands she quickly pushed it away.

"Seth stop it" she cried.

"You need blood Carlie. You can rather take mine or wait until I can get you some animal blood that is if your body can even handle to even wait another day" I said.

"I'm not gonna be able to stop. Seth I'll kill you" she said afraid.

"You won't. You wanna know why I know because im your friend. I faith in you. I trust you" i said and we looked each others eyes.

"I trust you" i said and she just shook her hand at me lighty.

"Take it" I whispered and I lifted my bleeding wrist her again. She looked at me and I nodded.

She gent took my arm. Her hands were ice cold that sent chills all over my body. Then ice cold lips touch my bleeding cut. She puckered up her lips and again to suck my blood.

The only that came to my mind was here health. I couldn't see her like the way she just was before.

Then I didn't feel her lips anymore. I moved my head to see that her lips were no longer on my bleeding wrist.

When I was about to pull away. She gripped on to my hand. Squeezing my arm with her supernatural strength. My felt my heart began to pound on the inside of my chest. Her head slowly tilted back and then a loud and unhumanly hiss came out her as her mouth widen and she exposed all her teeth.

Then she sunk her teeth into my wrist. I felt her strong and sharp teeth ripping my skin with her bite just sinking into my wrist as she bit harder. I couldn't help but make a painful sound. But she didnt care. Everything was happening so fast but I felt everything. The ripping of my skin, her bite as it seem to her tighter, the blood quickly leaving my body. She was draining me for all of my blood and did nothing to stop her. Not a word, not a sound, not even a single movement. I accepted it. I allowed it.

My head became to heavy for me to hold up. It fall back all on its own as I was now staring at the ceiling. My heart was giving out as it did low and easy pumps. Almost like it accepted it too. My vision became a blur. I heard a loud and then saw black. I heard nothing. I felt nothing then I was gone.

I said from the beginning that this young girl with so much beauty no man could ever resist, would be the death of me.

"The spirits hides his most dangerous demon with the beauty of an angel" - AlphaMaleJacob74


	21. Chapter 21

I regain my consciousness. I opened my eyes and it was dark out and inside. I was going to get up but I couldn't. I couldn't even lift my arm. I couldn't even remember the last time i was in pain like this or the last time i felt this weak. All I could do was look around the room and I noticed a cracking the wall. Then I had like a flashback when I heard a big bang around the time everything went black then I thought. Carlie. I tried to get up but it was no use I was too weak.

"You are really stupid, you know that right?" I heard a dull yet beautiful voice questioned. I managed to get my head to look back and Carlie was there. Sitting on the stairs facing in my direction. She looked like her old self again but with this sad disappointed look on her face.

"Someone looks better" I said. Carlie took a seat next to me.

"Seth, I could of killed you"

"But you didn't"

"Judging by the fact that you can't feel your arm or your body. Means I nearly did"

"Hey I'm still kicking and my heart still pumping. Like I said i trusted and i had faith in you that you would stop and you did. I was right" I told her and she give me a look then disappeared. I heard the sink water running then stop. Carlie walked in with a cup of water. And a wet paper towel. She lifted my head gently and give me some water. I drank all of it and Carlie took my hand started to clean the blood off my wrist.

"You see that if I would bitten into that vein right there" she said lifting my arm pointing to the vein.

"You Would Be Dead. Your pretty stupid. Don't ever trust me like that again. You can't trust vampires. Trust me" she said and I smiled.

"But I did and your better, I'm alive-" she cut me off.

"Yeah. Barely" she whispered sadly.

"But I am. And that's all that matters" I said. She looked at me and I looked into her eyes. Carlie's scleras weren't bloody red anymore.

"Your eyes. There not red anymore" I told her. She blinked and her irises were still black but as I was looking at them. They were getting lighter into a brown color.

"Wow that's so cool"

"What?"

"There changing colors" I said and she closed her eyes.

"Oh that's feels weird" she said and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and they were dark red.

"Holy crap"

"What?

"Your eyes are red" I said. Carlie looked at her eyes in the reflection of the big window.

"You see, what you do"

"What?"

"I don't know I just feel weird" she said then she appeared sitting next to me and then she stood up and paced a bit.

"This is not good"

"What?

"I didn't mean to speed over here.

My eyes are freaking red. I can feel body building up strength. Seth you have no idea what we just did right now. And you wanna know the worst part I'm still hungry" she said. I managed to lift my arm with the wrist that she didn't bit into and offered it and smiled. She just looked with a serious face.

"That's not funny" she told me and I chuckled a bit. She walked over to me and she put her hand on my heart. For reason it made me nervous. I couldn't feel my own body but I felt her cold hand on her over my heart. Then she lift up my eye lid and looked at it. She put both hands on the sides of my head. Examining me like a doctor.

"How do you feel?"

"Oh you know. I've been better"

"Yeah cause you look terrible" she joked and I smiled.

"Thank you"

"No, thank you... You know for being a dumb ass"

"I told you. I would keep you alive no matter what"

"I appreciate what you did. Thank you Seth. You should eat something"

"Yeah I'm starving"

"What do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know. You said you were still hungry"

"Yeah but for you"

"Well we can order some food or buy some food to make"

"You'll only make it worst because I stomach human food"

"Just try"

"I can't cook-"

"Well either can I so takeout. What do you want?"

"No I mean I don't like to. I'm afraid of fire. You know fire kills vampires. If even my finger tips, slip to close to the fire my hand, arm, body will catch on fire in an instant. It's like my body is soaked in gasoline. that's how quickly I'll burn if i get to close"

"Fact of the day"

"I'll go buy sugary stuff for you to eat. Get your blood pressure going again"

"Okay" I said. Getting a bit sleep again. Carlie went to her room then came back down with a one of her slim winter coat and her dark black over the eyes sunglasses. She turned on the tv and she looked over to me.

"Don't fall asleep. You may not wake up" she told me. I smiled and chuckled at bit.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious" she said so then I got serious.

She walked away and I heard the door closed and a car start. I heard the car tires squeal and then i just heard the loud sound of the car driving away.

Jacob POV :

Once again there was a vampire in town. For some reason a lot of them have been coming here. The odd thing that some of them weren't even feeding on people. They would enter the towns through the night, Collin joked around saying that they were probably looking for the right person to feed on. A thought crossed through Sam's head thinking about maybe they were looking for something because we had like 4 vampires with dark black cloaks with hoods come here really acting like they were searching for something. There was no days off when it came to the vampire in the black cloaks. Sam made clear ordered that if one of us were to come across one to let everyone else know. Because these vampire more powerful. They were faster, stronger more skilled at fighting us off then any other vampire that has ever crossed these lands. That's why when we saw a black cloaks the whole pack had to phase just so we can kill it. Seth seemed more interested in killing the vampires than we all were. Seth was the fastest out of all of us so he was the only one that could keep up with them he had killed 3 out of the 4. Me killing the 1 left.

I was riding my motorcycle through town. When I noticed a bright red car. It was a BMW. The fanciest car in town. Carlie's car. I followed it as it stopped at a grocery store. I watched her get out of the car. And the wind blew through her long beautiful bronze hair. I swear I felt like I was in a movie and when character sees that beautiful girl then everything just moves into slow motion. She was wearing black tights with a slim fitted tan winter coat with Uggs boots to match and she was wear those dark black over the eyes sunglasses again. I felt myself smile just by seeing her. She walked into the store. I turned off my bike and quickly followed her in. I grabbed a basket and put a cereal box in there so she won't think I was following her. Even though I was. I found her at the beverage aisle and I creeped up behind her.

"Your eyes still not feeling better" I said right in her ear. I scared her and she dropped what was in her hand and it spilled to all over the floor. She pushed me away.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that. Ever again" she said a bit angry. She looked at spilled liquid and gently pushed her to walk.

"Just walk away" I said and she did. She walked and like a little puppy, I followed right behind her.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, you know just looking for a big monkey in a tuxedo" she said sarcastically. I admit it was a dumb question because what else can you do at a grocery store.

"Why are you so mean?" I asked. She looked at me than turned into an aisle of junk food.

"I'm not mean just don't ask a stupid question if you don't want a stupid answer" she said looking at the stuff in the aisle. She picked up some Oreos.

"You think Seth would like these?" She asked me.

"Well he's not really a sweet tooth but he loves the double stuffed" I answered and she picked up the double stuffed Oreos and put it in her basket and walked and picked up some Chips Ahoy and put those in her basket and then picked up the peanut butter kind.

"What about these?" She showed me them and asked me.

"No, he hates peanut butter stuff if it's not actual peanut butter" I answered and she put it back.

"So Seth is with you right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She questioned.

"No, its just I called him and he didn't answer" I lied. I couldn't believe Seth went to go see Carlie and didn't tell me.

"Yeah. Well he was tired i guess from work and he is sleeping in my house"

"He's asleep at your house?"

"Yeah that's what I just said" she said rude. Seth is a sleeping at her house. I don't know why but this was making me mad. Like comfortable can they be with each other, to let each other basically sleep over. Carlie was looking through the aisle and she would pick something up. Look at the nutrition facts or the ingredients then put it back while I just followed behind her. It's crazy just how much I just want be around her. Following her like this just makes me feel good. It's hard to explain because I've never felt anything like this before.

"It's crazy how something so small can contain so much sugar" she told me. I didn't want to be the creep guy following her i mean we didnt know each other well and from what i do know about her. She would call me out on it so I grabbed a couple of stuff myself. I was reaching for a 2 liter Coca-Cola and when I feel a hand hit the back of my head. It didn't hurt but she hit me.

"Ow" I said simply.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Picking berries" I said being a bit rude and sarcastic the way she was before when I asked her what she was doing.

"You actually drink that stuff?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any idea what that stuff does to your body?" She asked me. Maybe things weren't as bad as I thought they were if she was concerned about my body. Maybe arguing was just 'our thing' you know but at least I know things would never be boring between us but that I could ever get bored of her.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that your gonna tell me"

"Pour that over some rust and you'll see" she said. I looked at my favorite drink then looked at her.

"So I can't get it?" I questioned. Carlie looked at me and our eyes met well think she that did because she was still wearing her glasses so I couldn't she her eyes because the lens were so black but she looked away from me. Like this shy little girl.

"Do as you please. Have a nice night Jacob" she told me and walked away.

Once again she had walked away from and disappeared as I turned the same corner after she it was like I still felt her here so I looked for her. and officially found her. She walked through an aisle and I followed her and I looked I just always her body would move when she I was just lost in her body, she was just so perfect. She turned to look at me and my eyes quickly look up at her face.

"Are you following me?" She asked.

"No" I lied.

"So what are you doing in this aisle?"

"Because I need something from here" I answered and she crossed her arms at me.

"You do? Fine by all means" she said. I looked around the aisle as I saw her smile. and I was surrounded by all these girl stuff. Like pads and tampons stuff like that. Damn she was still looking at me so I tried to play it off like I really did need something from this I am.

"Soo.. Is it a heavy flow?" She joked.

"It's for my sister" I lied.

"For your sister?" She questioned.

"Yeah" I answered.

"So you came to the store to buy-"

"Yeah" I cut her off.

"Okay" she said and turned around and was going to walk away.

"Hey, your a girl?" She turned around and looked at me

"Good, I'm glad you picked up on that"

"Which one do you use?" I asked her and walked towards me.

"Well that depends"

"On what?"

"If I wanna wear pad or a tampon"

I don't know how long we were looking at all these pads and tampons but it was a while. And I could swear Carlie was just as clueless as I was. I found that strange, what girl doesn't know this.

"So do you feel it when it's in there or what?" I asked as looked at a tampon box.

"It probably depends on the size" Carlie said again as if she was unsure.

"There are sizes?" I questioned shocked. Carlie opened the box and showed them to me.

"Yeah you have light, regular, super, and super plus"

"How can you girls even sit down with this just stuck just up in there?"

"Most of them use pads"

"So does being on your period really does hurt with the cramps and all that. I mean it can't be that bad"

"Does being kicked in the nuts hurt that bad" she shot back at me. We explored the aisle some more. I picked up some Midol pills. Maximum strength relief. For cramping, bloating, headache, backache and the list just goes on and on. Well no wonder they're always mad, they have go through this every month

"Sucks to be you girls" I said but I faded it out as I saw Carlie near the end of the aisle talking to some well built guy. He looked like he was in his early 20s maybe. I focused on their conversation.

"Oh no. I wasn't looking at the condoms"

"Don't worry. It's cool. Girls have needs too. We can test out the product if you need too" he said this annoying flirtation voice.

"We? as in you and me?"

"Yeah. So what do you say? Can I help?"

"Yeah, you can" Carlie answered. Was she flirting with this loser right in front of me. How can she probably just be this way with something who just asked her if she wanted to have sex with him and she just accepted it just like that. My thoughts became angry.

"I mean wouldn't be so cool if we each pee on the stick and it comes out positive. I mean I'll be completely amazed" she said sarcastically. I calmed down. The guys had this dumb shocked look on his face.

"Your pregnant?"

"I think I just might be"

"Well we can still-" Carlie cut him off.

"You see that oversize freak of nature over there" she said and I quickly turned my back to them.

"That's my boyfriend" she said.

"That's your boyfriend?

"Yeah, you know he's a bit of a dumb ass. As you can see the situation he put me in" she said. I think "Dumb Ass" was her favorite 'cute' little nickname for me. I even respond to it sometimes when she says it. I rolled my eyes although when it comes down to her, I would gladly accidentally get her pregnant

"But he's hot piece of ass so let him" I heard her said. I smiled to myself as he called me a 'hot piece of ass' and I may have blushed a little.

"Hey Jacob, come here" she called. I turned to look at her. Then walked toward them

"I heard the first response" she said.

"The what?" I questioned. She whispered something but I couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"Play along" she whispered angry and making sure the guy didn't noticed.

"Exactly, when was the last time we had sex?" She asked me.

"What's today?" I questioned.

"10th of August" the guy said rude.

"Like 2" I started

"Maybe 3" Carlie added.

"weeks ago" we said at the same time. The guy took out his key and opened the glass door and picked up a box. I could see it in his face he was pissed.

"The clear blue will estimate how many weeks you are. You know if you are pregnant" he said handing the box to Carlie.

"Oh thank you" she said politely with a bit of sarcasm in there. The guy closed the glass door.

"Your not taking one for you? I thought you wanted to test the product with me" Carlie said in this innocent and little tease voice thag made me want to laugh because he thought he had a chance at testing the condoms with her because that was also behind the glass door but at the every bottom where the pregnancy test.

"Congratulations if you and your boyfriend are pregnant" he said with an attitude.

"Thank you" she said and put her arms around me then hugged me. That seemed to really piss him off.

"And your the first and only one that knows. So really thank you" she said again her innocent teaser voice that made the guy just want away. He turned around and Carlie was still hugging me and we both waved goodbye to him. Once we couldn't see him anymore and we both just started busting out laughing.

"Oh my god did you see his face" she laughed. Her laugh faded out

"Ahh I'm so funny" she said then laughed to herself a bit.

"So I wanna boy" I said. She give me serious look.

"That's nice, you should find a girl with low self-esteem-" I cut her off.

"Why doesn't she have to have low self-esteem?"

"Well that's another stupid question. Would you like a stupid answer?" Well it was nice while it lasted. Me and Carlie we back to arguing. I got closer to her.

"Whatever. but I'll give you a baby any day and I'll be your boyfriend any day too. And i can be it too if i wanted cause you know I am a hot piece of ass" I joked. Carlie just stood there looking at me not knowing that I had heard when she called that. Her rang but she never told her eyes of me.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Did you get the food? What's taking you so long?" I heard Seth voice ask.

"Yeah. I just found the dumb ass at the store that's all" she said and just continued to look at me.

"Brady?" Seth questioned. Carlie give a very light smile.

"No, the one that looks like he's on steroids" she said.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah that one"

"Well hurry up, I'm dying here" I heard Seth say. Carlie mood changed almost like into a sad mood.

"That's not funny but I'll be there soon" she said hung up. I don't know why but I didn't like that they were spending time together alone and Carlie was buying him his favorite junk food.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Seth" she answered then walked away. I quickly followed. She was at the check out stand.

"Why was he calling you?" I asked. She turned around.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you to question me about stuff like this anything way" she said mad and defensive.

"Exactly! Are you missing something?" She asked me as she had all her bags ready and was exiting the store.

"Have a nice night Jacob" she said walked away.

I hate to call her this but she was a bitch. I mean I don't know what hell I did to make her, hate me. I guess that's the way to put but yeah she was a bitch me and don't know why but like it. I guess I am a dumb ass because she treats me like crap yet I'm just right there wanting her.

Seth Pov:

Carlie came back with junk food and pizza. Once I finished eating, I felt my strength come back immediately. Me and Carlie talked, watched tv. We were having a nice very calm and chill night.

"It's getting late. I should probably take you to Charlie's now" I said.

"I think your more than comfortable with me Seth. Have you not noticed the bright flashing red eyes"

"Right"

"Yeah. I already called him and told him I was staying with one of my girlfriends for a week"

"When did you do that?"

"On the way over here"

"And he was just okay with it?"

"No of course not. I heard it in his voice that he wasnt. but he feels like he leaves me alone too much. Guess he's just happy that he thinks I'm hanging out with someone who's not you. So i have to stay here for as long as it takes for it to fade"

"And how long would that will be?"

"I'm not sure but at least a full week maybe even more. But it fine you know like you said it's late you should go home... I don't want your mom thinking, I'm a bad influence on you"

"I am a grown man" I said and smiled.

"Right. But you live with her mom"

"Then I'll call her and tell I'm staying over"

"Do you think I'm gonna go all crazy and go on a hunting spree?"

"Is that a early guilty confession?"

"No. Really Seth I'm fine. Go home" Carlie and put her cold hand on my warm arm that sent chills through my whole body.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked and she just smiled at me.

"I would never want to get rid of you. I just feel like your always taking care of me. Im sure you have life. It doesn't have to revolve around me you know so go home get some rest and you can come see me tomorrow"

"Is that what your dad asked me to do?"

"I'm sure he meant check on me every once in a while"

"Yeah I don't think did"

"Fine sleepover it is. But call your mom to let her know"

We stayed up until like 2 in the morning and my eyes had a mind of their own as they closed and opened.

"You know if can't hang, there is a bed upstairs"

"No its fine, I'll just sleep here" I said yawning. Carlie laughed a little.

"Seth, you hardly even fit. You'll be more comfortable on the king size bed"

"And where will you sleep?"

"Vampires don't sleep remember"

"But you do... Well rarely"

"Exactly. Plus I drunk your blood, I wouldn't be getting any sleep for a couple of days with this much energy. Go to sleep" she said and nearly pushed me off the couch. I dragged my feet to the stairs.

"Goodnight" I barely said but she heard me.

"Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite" she giggled as I caught on to her inside joke.

"My bed bug already did" I joked and went went up stairs.

I saw the big over size bed. It looked so comfortable with the way it was made. It looked so fancy vintage.

I got under the cover and Oh My God it was more comfortable it was like laying on a cloud so I just knocked the minute the body laid on the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Renesmee POV:**_

Renesmee POV:

I didn't want Seth to worry about me but he had every reason to. I nearly killed him, as of right now I don't know how I made myself stop because when I hunted animals I never could until I knew I had drained every drop of blood.

I thought of biting him again, it never left my mind it was still there. As I remembered just how thick, rich and delicious he was. The taste of animal blood was nothing compared to a human's. It was like eating very bitter dark chocolate then finally having the sweet sugary milky chocolate. As Seth was next to me falling in and out of sleep. All I could focus on was the sound of Seth's heart pumping blood through his body then all I could think was his blood and I wanted to kill him like he was a mountain lion. The urge to drain him from his blood hit me like a wave so I quickly told him to go upstairs and go to sleep. He eventually did.

The burning and itchy feeling in my throat began again so I went to the sink and just drink water it didn't make it better in fact I think it made it worse. I probably spent an hour fighting myself not to go and kill him. But it was no surprise that my vampire side had complete dominance over my human side so I couldn't fight myself any longer. I was on complete vampire mode. Before I knew it, I was in the same room with Seth. Seconds away from killing him. I stopped and just looked at him as his feet were dangling out of the side of the bed as if he had just threw himself on the bed which I'm pretty sure was exactly what he did. His mouth was slight opened and I heard his light snoring. I smiled to myself knowing that, the care I had for this kid was much stronger than myself and the craving for his blood.

He risked his own life because I looked like I was dying. That was probably the sweetest and nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I couldn't kill him, I couldn't hurt him. Seth accepted me, vampire and all. I knew I would never find another moral like him.

I walked over to him and moved his feet on to the bed so he was sleeping properly now and I put the bed cover over him. I got on my knees and gently petted his hair with my finger tips as I moved to soft warm cheek. I just looked his as he slept.

"I give you my word that as you promised to keep me save. I will do the same. Anyone that harms you will have to deal with me. I don't know what will happen to me in the next 10 years from now but if l out live you. Your family would be set forever. I will never let anything happen to you or the people you love. I promise" I whispered and kissed his forehead and left the room.

I was proud of myself that I was no longer tempted by his blood. I managed to be in the house with fighting myself to kill him. It was then that I knew. Seth was the only person that knew what I was and the fact that i hate putting on a human act made Seth more valuable to me because I didn't have to pretend around him. With the fact that i couldn't kill him and didn't know how I manage to stop drinking his blood made it clear to me. I couldn't find or deny it anymore. I love him.

Seth had become like the best friend/older brother that I always wanted.

As the hours passed. I became extremely bored as I looked for something to watch on TV. There was nothing good on so I just but the news. I noticed that I never watched the news since I've been here. I guess it was because of Charlie, he never watched it and I never thought about watching it. The morning weather came on.

"And finally we'll be getting some bright sunshine so you can say goodbye to the clouds because we're having sunlight all week. So get ready because the sun will rise at 6:45" the weather man said. SUNLIGHT, HEAT! Putting aside the blood. This was what my cold body was craving. Warmth, sunlight. I looked at the time 6:06 A.M. I went to the closet and found a long jet black coat with the hood. It was perfect for me because black attracts heat so I would feel warm for once.

I went outside and looked up at the sky.

The heavy dark clouds were almost gone and I saw beautiful stars. Stars. I always loved them. I remember when I was little I would jump my highest to try and catch one.

Going into space that has always been a dream of mine. I knew and studied everything there is to know about it. I guess as I child it was a way of dealing with the fact that i wasn't normal and didn't belong here.

Carlisle brought me my first gigantic telescope. It was unbuilt of course because he knew I would have fun building it myself but my dad helped me. Carlisle brought me the telescope so I could see this beautiful comet. I remember how sad I was when I had to leave it behind because woke up one day in a fast driving car. Alice had seen vampires coming our way so we had to move again. I stayed looking up at the stars wondering where my family could be and how much I missed them. Before I could get myself back into the deep and strong sorrows, I ran. While running, I could see and sense everything that was around me, allowing myself to keep tabs of my surroundings better than ever before. Everything was so much sharper, and more defined. It was brighter, I could smell everything. But as I ran I noticed I was faster than ever. I was running through the forest like crazy and I jumped over to a different land. As my feet touch the other land, I knew something was wrong, I felt it but I continued to run anyway ignoring my sense of danger. I was miles away from the sea but I could smell the ocean water so I ran to La Push. To watch the sun rise and I had got there just in time.

I stopped on a high cliff to watch the sun rise. As the sky colors change from like a dark blue with purple in there some from to a red, orange, yellow colors as the sun finally rose above the the clouds. It was the most beautiful and most colorful thing I had ever seen. I didn't know if it was Seth's blood or just being here that cause it to be so beautiful and almost magical to me.

I felt the sun finally hit my face and closed my eyes. The warmth, the heat. This was the only time I felt human and like vampire at the same time because I feel the warmth and for once I didn't feel cold but as I looked at my sparkling skin. I was also a vampire. I opened my eyes and took off my long coat. I dropped it and felt the sun warming up my skin and I was loving every second of it. I didn't realize exactly how much I hated that I wasn't warm to the touch anymore as I stopped drinking from blood bags and moved on to animal blood. I got cold.

I looked down at my hands and arms. I was sparkling. I only slightly sparkled in the direct sunlight. Now I was sparkling more and brighter than ever. It was like I was light myself that's how just I was sparkling like a mirror pointed to the sun and reflecting a light.

I stayed in the sunlight for like 2 hours when I began to hear voices. People were coming to La Push and just because I had a change of heart for Seth, doesn't mean I would for this strangers as well. It wasn't safe for them to be around me and as all my senses were heightened I knew they people were in dangerous of me as I could smell them getting closer even though they were miles away. I grabbed my coat and put on my hood because i didnt want to take a change at anyone looking at me and ran away.

I wasn't trying to run but I did anyway. I was probably running at average speed of a vampire when I was really trying to run like a human because I wanted to continue to enjoy the sun.

I quickly stopped because I didn't know where I was for a moment. The trees and everything else didn't seem familiar to me. I think I was lost. In fact I was lost. But I took the advantage to see exactly how far I could extend my sense of smell. Seth had this unique but yet not so unique because his guy friends all smelled similar but in their different ways.

But I focused on Seth. On his muskiness. It got very quite almost like everything was on mute and it like my nose had ran along searching for his scent. I focused harder and closed my eyes as the mission to get Seth's scent to guide me home got closer.

I got him. I smelled him. But then I caught another scent that was almost identical or like related able to Seth but a more feminine smell. I opened my eyes and everything just came rushing back. All the sounds and smells but Seth's scent stuck out, I didn't lose it.

I heard a strong heart beat. It was different. I never heard a heart like it before then I heard another one and another one almost like they were formed in a triangle. The one that was a couple hundred yards behind was the closest. As the wind blew, I got a good smell of it. The itch to kill came back but I remembered Seth. I remember him saying I couldn't hunt here so I relaxed and walked. Then I had the crackles of twigs and leaves breaking. Everything step I took a step so did it. When I was about to look behind me, two loud almost like howls stopped me. It was so loud and long it almost hurt my ears because it feel like it was being done right in my ears. I covered my ears in slight pain it went on for like 3 minutes. It sounded like wolves.

After I put my arms down. I just stood there. I heard a whimpering sound like a dog was in pain. I was a sucker for a dog and looked around for it but it stop seconds after. Then I heard like animals running towards my direction behind me. As they ran closer to me I noticed that he were coming at towards me at full speed. It scared me a bit to even turn around but as they got closer.

I heard as their hearts pumped the blood through there bodies. I thought about it, you know letting them attack me because I missed the hunt and that adrenaline rush and how my body instantly reacts to being attacked but as I waited for them. They were coming at me faster than ever, it was like hearing myself run on animal blood. Then the sense of danger came to me again. So i ran. Then these dog like growls just filled my ears. The animals were ganging up on me as I heared them get closer maybe a little bit to close. But instinctively jumped on a tree. I heard like crash sound right after but i continued to jump around like a little bunny from tree to tree. I was having fun being I guess a vampire again. I hadn't ran or jumped like this in so long and the scariness from the animals who managed to keep up with me.

I jumped down from the tree. My coat opened as it was being blown with air as I landed but my hood never came off from my head as I felt it still on me and I started to run again the excitement faded away so I ran and this time my speed and I felt swishing of wind in my face as I ran at hyper speed. The came the big gap that cut the land in half. I jumped and landed on the other side of the land. I took a minute and paused to hear the animals they had slowed down but where still running towards me.

I looked to the side of me as the sun hit me. With the gap in between us the animals stop chasing me. I turned around and I noticed the shadows of the animals they looked like dogs. A smile escaped from me. I wasn't going to lie for a pack of dogs, they were really fast. No where near my speed but I applaud their failed attempt to attack me. I noticed as they got closer they like gave up. I giggled as I turned around then continued to run.

I got home. I noticed that Seth was barely waking up. So i jumped on to the balcony and enter the room scaring him out of bed.

"Its Okay, it's just me" I joked and smiled at him. Breathing heavily after my run.

"Why do you look tired?" He asked looking at me.

"I just came from La Push to watch the sun rise and I went for a run too"

"What do you mean? you went for a run"

"I went for a run Seth"

"As in a vampire run. Dressed like that" Seth said. Being a bit angry with me.

"I know I shouldn't had a 'vampire run' but I need to use all this energy... But in another question what is wrong with the way that I'm dressing?" I asked. Seth just looked at then look away.

"Nothing, you just looked like little black riding hood running through the woods. If you had a basket-" I cut him off by gliggling. I looked in the mirror and understood what he meant.

"I guess you can say that. And the basket of goodies is the only thing that was missing. I can see why this town is so obsessed with wolves here. I heard them and pretty sure they chased me all the way to the small river you know the huge gap that cuts off the land" I said and I heard Seth off the bed. I quickly turned to look at him and he got up and looked at me. He scratched his head and crossed his arms with this puzzled look on his face.

"Wooolves?" He questioned.

"Yeah I didn't see them but they howled and did like loud dog sounds and I saw the shadow of what looked like a wolf but who knows I could be wrong"

"So you didn't see anything"

"No, if I would of looked back to see them. I probably would of fell. But I was to fast for them anyway so it's no big deal" I said. Seth was looking at me like had offended him and it was a big deal.

"So they chased after you?"

"Yeah but like I said they were slow. There was like 9 of them and oh I swear to god my hearing is a million times better because at first, I heard them like they were right behind me. Weird right" I started to walked out the room.

"Very" he whispered and followed me down the upstairs.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Like an baby angle on a cloud" he said and we chuckled.

Seth quickly rushed out the house shortly after. Like he was going to get in trouble or something if he didn't leave now.

He called me later saying he had to work a friend's shift at so he wouldn't come see me today. And didn't know when he could come see me.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Jacob's POV:**_

I was sound asleep, when I hear a strong howl. It's was long and loud. Waking me up from my sleep. I rolled out of bed angry. I rubbed my eyes awake and walked out of my house. I don't know why all of a sudden vampires kept coming to Forks. It was kind of pissing me off because the recent vampires needed all of us to help kill them especially the ones in the Black Cloaks. They were smarter, faster, stronger, more experienced, and had more of that killing instinct. So we needed Seth's speed, my strength, Sam's guidance to trap the vampire, Leah's scent of smell, Embry's hearing and everyone else but without Me, Seth, Sam, Leah and Embry there would be no way to catch the Black Cloaks.

I phased. Sure enough it was a Black Cloak but this one was different just by the looks of it. The cloak wasn't a cloak more like a fitted black coat more fancy. I phased right in the middle of Leah's and Sam's argument. As I ran to where Leah was.

*It's just standing there not moving* Leah informed us. As Sam was directing Brady and Embry were to stand.

*Its a trick Leah. Dont* Paul said but Leah insisted on killing it now. As the rest of us were still running towards where they were.

*Leah don't move! Relax and try to control your heart beat. It senses that your there* Sam demanded.

*Sam it's right there in front of me. Let me kill it!* Leah said again being her stubborn self.

*No Leah, It's a Black Cloak-* Leah cut Sam off.

*Sam, it doesn't have a scent* she quickly said.

*What do you mean it doesn't have a scent?* Collin said.

*it doesn't have a scent!* she said repeated.

*I can't even pick up on it. Like it's not even there. And I'm looking right at it* All these thoughts came rushing in at once. Questioning how and why it doesn't have a scent.

*Sam, if I don't attack it now it's be impossible to find it. Let me-* Sam cut her off.

*You will not* Sam ordered and Leah whimpered as Sam made a command. Through Leah's eyes we could see the Black Cloak as it stood there then looked around and again as if it was looking for something. I didn't know why all the Blacks Cloaks moved like they were looking for something or after something but this one was new cause it was deep in the woods on our lands. Most of them were near the town and on the our other land.

*Why is she walking?* Brady questioned.

*Embry, Brady. Begin to close in* Sam ordered.

*Sam!* Leah begin to get angry well she was always angry but more now. I mean she sounded pissed. But I think we all would be if we had a open lane towards a vampire who just stood there.

*Not until we get there Leah* Sam ordered again getting angry at her tone.

*Then Hurry Up!* Leah yelled at him not caring. Then something just came into my head. Leah didn't have anyone telling her calm down and she didn't have that someone. And that's someone wasn't trying to race me and this a more interesting. And that's certain someone wasn't here.

*Where the hell is Seth?* I asked everyone. Then it was quite and then everyone questioned the same thing but then we all got a beyond pissed off Sam and his voice over shadowed all of ours.

*Where the hell is Seth, Leah!?* Sam question furious.

*I don't know he wasn't home* Leah answered knowing Seth would be in big trouble after this.

As me, Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared and Collin ran towards Leah's direction. Leah was right it didn't have a scent. I could see it now and we all seemed to pick up the pace. Once we got near Leah, Sam told her she was clear now and she started running as well. But the leech just stood there, not moving. We came within it's distance. I ran faster and faster leading the rest as the pack trailed behind me. Once I was a couple hundred yards away from it. It began to run, a couple of growls escaped from mine and the pack mouths because now it was putting us to work. As I was gaining up on it, I left this weakness upon me. It felt almost a numbness on my legs but I fought through it and ran faster.

When I was about to pounds on it, it shot up into the air. I was so focused on catching it, I didn't realize there was a tree in front of me. I was running at my maximum speed so it made it difficult for me to stop and with the ground being muddy, I ended up crashing to the tree and hurting my shoulder and wrist. My wrist was hurting more, I think I sprained it but then the pain started on my shoulder then my whole right arm started hurting. I stood up and put some weight on it and all it made me do was whimper in pain.

*Ay Jacob, you alright man?* Collin asked.

*Nah I'm done for today* i answered.

*Where did it go?* Paul asked. I looked around and I didn't see it or hear it anymore.

*it's up in the trees...To your left" Embry quickly answered. I felt myself start to heal and I knew without Seth or Me the pack would never catch it. It was to fast and the fact that the bloodsucker didn't have a scent we wouldn't have a way to follow it. I started to walk it off a bit then started running through the pain. Making me whimper with every step but I ended up catching up to the pack.

I watched as the bloodsucker landed on the ground. It made a low feminine grunt then it started to run so fast it became a blur then it was almost like it disappeared.

*What the hell?* Leah questioned angrierly then so did everyone else wonder where it was because they didn't see it but we heard whooshing sounding and twigs breaking and the leaves moving as if there was wind but the was sun out and it wasn't windy. That was the onlt way we knew that we were in the same path as it and Embry hearing it run assured us that we were behind it.

*Holy shit!* Brady yelled.

*What?* i asked.

*the leech passed through us* Embry said.

*Yeah it's like it's completely invisible* Brady said.

A vampire never seemed like a blur to us we were faster and we would completely see the vampire as it was running like a human. Why was this vampire different it was already strange that she appeared like a blur to us and now like she disappeared. The bloodsucker got near the gap into our other land and that's when it appeared again, in the air jumping to the other land.

*Stop! let her go!* Sam yelled almost out of breath. And kept us from exposing ourselves. Hiding in the thick tall trees.

*With Jacob hurt and Seth not here. We'll never catch it. That's it, it got away* Sam said in this calm but pissed off voice.

We watching as the bloodsucker stood there then it starting to turn around. All of us anxious to see this only bloodsucker that's appears to not have a scent and can appear to be invisible to us because it was that fast. As it turned its body we saw it sparkle and again like notthing we have seen before. It sparkled more. It was shining so much we couldn't even make out its face. I bet if we were standing right in front of it, it would be like looking at the sun but what we all seemed to focus on was it's flashy dark bloody red eyes. Then we heard it laugh as it turned around then disappeared. It's laugh quickly faded away. That laugh made all of furious. Angry at the fact that it was the only bloodsucker that got away and had the nerve to laugh it off.

Sam had to command all of us to not go after it. A thought flowed around in his head and everyone else still so worked up about the fact the little leech was laughing at us, I think I was the only one that caught on to his thought.

*They can't be back* Sam thought low and quietly.

We arrived at Sam's house for breakfast. Emily and Claire were there and greeted all of us with food. Now that I was in my human form I thought about what Sam said. Questioning to myself who could be back as Claire tried to wrap my wrist. In the middle of all of us eating well except Sam and Leah, they were out back talking. I don't know about what because it was to loud in here for me to hear outside but then Leah just walked passed us with this pissed off face. Making everyone shut up and just look at her. The way she was looking most likely she just got yelled at. She opened the front door and slammed it closed making Emily and Claire jump up. The talk continued but quickly stop as we heard

"Your late!" Leah yelled.

"I know but Sam had me doing all these patrols then and now. I was tired Leah" Seth explained.

"Yeah I get that. But why didn't you come home?" Leah asked sounding worried. Seth took a long paused.

"Like I said. I was really tired but I called mom... I would of thought, she would of told you" Seth said. The anger started to appear upon me. Because I knew exactly why Seth didn't come home and I knew exactly where he spent the night.

"Brady was near the house. When Embry heard the damn leech. So he came and got me before mom was even up... You can't keep staying out like this little brother. It worries mom and especially me" Leah said in her kindest voice then phased.

I heard Seth walking up the porch steps then he opened the door and entered the house.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Paul said. Seth had worried look on his face.

"Guessing it got away" he said.

"What do you think?" Brady said then Sam entered the room.

"Where were you?" He questioned pissed off but calmed it down.

"I was sleeping" Seth answered.

"At Carlie's house" I added all the heads and eyes landed on me but I forced on Seth. He just looked at me as in saying 'shut up' because that added comment sent Sam over the edge.

"Seth. I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to control your life. But if you continue slack off with that girl one more time-" Seth cut Sam off as Sam's anger began to get the best of him.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Seth said in a false apology that I think none of us bought.

"No. It won't. because your shifts are gonna be backed up again. No switches, no rotations. Tell your sister, she's off for the week"

"Are you-" Sam cut Seth off.

"End of discussion Seth. I'm sick and tired of you slacking off because your with that girl! A vampire got away. was a Black Cloak Seth! This one is clearly different then the others that's been here. She was faster! We needed you Seth. You better hope no mysterious deaths come along because they'll be on your hands. Then you'll really know the meaning of being 'tired'" Sam said trying to control his anger but I guess he just never learned how to do that. He looked at the rest of us.

"Get all your sleep done now! Because thanks to Seth we won't be getting any, until I have it's head!" He yelled as we all whined Sam barely made it out the door before he phased. But I continued to not take my eyes off him. Emily put a plate of food in front of him and hugged him a bit. The room was silent.

"Wow! I never seen him this mad before" Claire said breaking the silence. I continued to look at Seth as he just looked down at his food, avoiding any eyes contact.

"It's the Black Cloaks that have been crossing through here" Quil said.

"Black Cloaks?" Claire questioned.

"These vampires in these like black cloaks" Quil answered.

"But they're like a thousand times stronger than the ones were used to and faster" Jared added.

"Making little Seth here the key to killing them because he's the only one that can keep up with them. And Jacob being the strongest it's more like a tag team between them too" Paul said but Seth keep looking at his food. He worked up an appetite from Carlie's house. For some reason I started to get mad.

"Okay if Seth is the only that can keep up with them, why is Sam still mad? He's gonna be doing all the patrols now" Claire questioned.

"Because this was special. She didn't have a scent so we can't smell her coming or follow her scent" Jared said.

"Can't see her either" Collin added.

"Yeah that bitch was fast. It was like she wasn't even there. That's how fast that filthy bloodsucker was. I really hoping she comes around again" Brady said. Then they all started adding this comments and that's just made Seth smile and smirk to himself.

"Yeah me too because its the only ONE that cross through here and got away" I said looking directly at Seth but he continued to smirk to himself and eat his food.

"So Seth" I said and that got his attention as he looked at me.

"How was your night with Carlie?" I asked pissed everyone shut up and looked at us as me and him had a stared down as we sat at the head of the table of each side. Seth didn't answer me. His silence was pissing me off even more.

"Sleep in her bed okay?" I asked then Seth looked around at everyone then landed on me.

"Jacob just drop it. It's nothing new" he said simply.

"What happened to you?" He asked looking at my hand.

"He slipped on some mud and got wiped out" Brady joked followed by a laugh. Seth smirked again.

"What happened to your hand?" Claire asked worried. Seth looked at it. It was wrapped perfectly around his wrist like a doctor had done it and with wrapping it looked like it was done by one unlike messy and not well wrap I had.

"Oh um... I messed it up" he said.

"How?" Claire asked being her nosey self.

"Carlie... has this machine saw thing. We were cutting wood and my hand just kind of slipped" he said.

"Ouch" Claire said.

"Yeah" he said.

"I can't keep telling you this. Leave building and the heavy tools to the strong man... Bae" I teased. Seth was no handy man. He always called me for stuff like that. I sat all the way back in my chair and took a sip of my orange juice.

"I would have but your still struggling to get her to even like you so" Seth joked and smiled at me.

"Shouldnt it have healed by now" Claire asked to change to the subject.

"Oh no its really bad. There was a lot of blood. I cut myself real good" he said and showed off his wrist as a little bit of blood was still on it.

"Can I see it?" Claire asked.

"Claire, don't be weird" Seth answered.

"Come on, I just wanna see it" Claire insisted.

"No. I cut like a vein or something. Carlie barely managed to make it stop bleeding. Then she wrapped professionally" he said.

"Fine, be that way" Claire said.

_**Follow Me On Instagram AlphaMaleJacob74 For Pictures And Updates. THANKS For Reading **__** :)**_


End file.
